Stay with Me
by princessyoyo
Summary: An apocalypse breaks out in Forks. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Alice must work together as a family. Bella and Charlie join them after a tragic loss. And the twins Rosalie and Jasper must stick together when their lives change forever. Original couples. All human. *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead**

**Summary: When an infection breaks out and walkers finally get free. Hell breaks lose, Edward, Emmett, and Alice are siblings and are the children of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Bella Swan is an only child and after losing her mother to the infection she and her father Charlie Swan stayed at the Cullen's house for a few says after the funeral because their house had way too many bad memories. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and things didn't go to well for them the morning the walkers broke out. But they stick together no matter what. Original couples.**

**I will give warnings when there is a character death. There will not be any main character death...for now.**

Edward Cullen: 18

Emmett Cullen: 17

Alice Cullen: Just turned 16

Bella Swan: 16

Jasper Hale: 15

Rosalie Hale: 15

**The Hale's are Russian.**

Rosalie's POV:

Flashback/Dream

The day of the breakout:

_"If we can drive through the driveway we can run into the house before the walkers!" Mom cried as walkers piled the front of the car._

_The walkers started to pound on the front window. "The kids can make it" Dad said_

_"No Daddy we need you!" I cried he kissed my hand. "We love you and your brother so much your the best thing that ever happened to us. Dzhasper zashchitit' svoyu sestru! (Jasper protect your sister!) I started crying_

_Jasper nodded with tears in his eyes "Ya obeshchayu vam, ya lyublyu tebya(I promise you. I love you)"_

_Mom blew us a kiss. Ya lyublyu tebya moi deti, zabotit'sya drug o druge(I love you my babies, look after each other)"_

_"Ya lyublyu-" (I love-)_

_I was cut off when a walker reached into the car and bit Mom's shoulder off. She screamed in pain._

_"Mom!" We cried. Another walker reached into the other window and bit Dad's neck._

_"Daddy!" I sobbed and reached for him but Jasper pulled me away._

TWO DAYS LATER:

My scream was cut off by Jasper's hand smacking my mouth. Tears immediately streamed down my cheeks as I looked around my bedroom.

"Shh!Shh! Rosalie it's okay you just had a nightmare" My twin said as he uncovered his hand from my mouth.

I sobbed silently into my hands "I never got to tell Mom and Dad I loved them Jasper! I'll never get to tell them!" Jasper pulled me into his arms. "They'll always love you Rosalie. Were going to be okay"

I pulled away from him "How do you know? It won't be long before the walkers get through all the locks we put around the house! Where will we go? We only got away because...because"

Jasper pulled me into his arms again as I let it out. He just kept on telling me we would figure it out.

"I wish those walkers killed me too!" I cried into his shoulder

"You don't mean that. I know you don't. Come on were okay. Look at me" He said as I stopped crying. I did.

"Promise me that you'll stick with me. So I can keep my promise to Dad. Please"

I nodded "I promise"

Edward's POV:

"We should just get out of here" Alice yelled over the banging coming from our locked front door, back door, and garage door.

"Alice shut the hell up they can hear us and them hearing us just makes it worse" Emmett said

"Don't talk to your sister that way she's scared" Mom said. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice as she began to cry at the kitchen table.

"Were all scared! And she's right we should get out of here but she's been bitching about her ruined birthday week and the internet, which is still working for hours now! She's barely packed a bag!"

"Emmett go cool off upstairs now" My father said

Emmett ran upstairs. I turned to Alice. "Alice he's just worried about Rose, he told me last night that he wants to go find her"

"And I'm not worried about Jasper! He always answers my calls! He said he would call me when he got back!"

"Didn't the Hale's go to their beach house at LaPush?" Charlie asked

"They were supposed to be back two days ago, nobody's answering their phone and the power is probably going out soon. I hope their okay" Mom said

"Emmett's right we should get everything ready. Bring what you need not what you want. You heard Esme power will go out soon. Keep the gadgets to a minimum. We will meet back downstairs in ten minutes" Dad said

Alice POV:

Bella came with me to my room to help me pack a bag and so she could pack hers.

"What color are you wearing? I'm gonna go with navy blue. I don't want to pop out" Bella said as she zipped up her sweater.

"Dark pink. I'm only bringing an extra sweater, two shirts, one pair of cargo pants, and one pair of sweatpants. We probably won't have much time to change clothes" I said

Bella nodded as she put her hair into a low bun at the back of her head.

"Same. And I'm gonna bring my notebook too. Oh and Withering Heights "

I smirked and zipped up my backpack once I put my makeup clutch in

"I'm done.I said and stood in front of full length mirror.

I pulled my iPhone out my pocket.

"I wish Emmett would stop being such a jerk to me!"

"Like Edward said he just misses Rosalie. Like we all do"

I sighed as I through photos of Rosalie and Jasper "I wish Rosalie was here she would probably be complaining about having to leave modeling and missing that photo shoot she was supposed to have this weekend. And without Jasper I feel like part of me is missing"

"We will see them soon" Bella said. I smiled "Come here" I said

"What are we doing?" Bella said and stood beside me.

"Taking a selfie before our lives change for ever and every single zombie comic Emmett has comes to life" I said as we posed and took a pic.

Jasper's POV:

Rosalie was in her room packing a backpack. I was finished with my shower and packing and getting dressed. Then I realized.

If Rosalie and I are going to stick together we should probably wear the same thing right? I was wearing our hunting clothes that we usually wore when we went hunting with Dad. White long sleeved shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and Timberlands. I packed two sets of those(minus the boots), toothpaste, a toothbrush, underwear, elastics for my hair, a sweater, a lighter, my phone, my charger, a flashlight, a tent, and my hunting medal.

I turned the lights off in my room and headed next door to Rosalie's. I knocked.

"Vy dostoynyy?"(Are you decent?) I asked "Yes" she said.

Ever since Mom and Dad were killed Rosalie barely speaks Russian. I not going to pressure her about it yet but I wish she would open up to me a little more.

I opened the door and gasped.

Rosalie was going through her closet for clothes in a black sports bra and underwear

"You said you were decent!" I said and turned around

Rose smirked "Please you've seen me in a bikini before it's the same thing"

"No it's not and match me"

"What?" I sighed and turned around "Wear what I'm wearing"

She nodded "Good idea. So if we get separated well know what to look for"

"Right, but we won't be getting separated. Ever." I said

Rose put on her shirt. I didn't want to just watch my little sister get dressed so I stated packing the outfits in her backpack.

"Put them in neatly please? I still want to put stuff in there" Rose said

"You were allowed to keep your Swiss Army knife in your room? And the pepper spray?" I said as I looked through her bag.

Rose stood beside me as I put the clothes in her bag "Dad gave them to me the night Alice and I went to that Halloween party"

She sat on the bed to put her boots on. "Do you need me to get anything for you? A hairbrush or something?"

"Yeah can you get me my pink toiletry bag? It's on the toilet seat"

As I walked into Rosalie's bathroom to retrieve her toiletry bag. I noticed my mother's necklace and my dad's watch on the edge of her sink. We promised each other we would leave our parents room the way it was and just take their pictures from the kicthen.

I nostrils flared. I could feel myself getting angry. I thought we agreed to leave everything!

I grabbed them and then ran into her room.

"Chto eto? U nas byl ugovor!" I yelled (What's this? We had a deal!)

"They would've wanted us to keep them with us Jasper! I'm sorry! I was going to tell you!" Rose cried

"I'm putting them back!" I yelled and headed for the door

"Net Dzhasper pozhaluysta! Ya nuzhdayus' v nikh!" Rose sobbed (No Jasper please! I need them!)

I stopped dead in my tracks. I realized that Rose is mourning in a completely different way from me. If these will really make her happy I should let her have them because our parents would've wanted her to be happy.

I walked over to her, put the necklace and watch in her hands and hugged her.

I rested my chin on top of her head "I'm sorry. I didn't understand how you were going through all this. You should keep them"

Carlisle POV:

"Charlie can we all fit in your car? Or should we take my minivan?" I yelled over Charlie because the banging from the walkers outside our garage was getting louder and louder, as I packed the minivan with food, blankets, sleeping bags, two big tents, and a lot of gas.

"I'll ride ahead of you guys with Bella you can follow us. We should head towards LaPush"

I nodded "Alice Esme you two sit in the middle. Edward Emmett get in the back"

Everyone did as I said except Emmett and Alice. "Can we stop at the Hale's house? Maybe they can come with us?" He asked

"Emmett Alice I know your worried about them but I'm sure they're fine. We'll drive by the house but I doubt they'll be there, I'm sure they stayed at their country house"

They nodded and got inside the car. Just as three walkers got through the garage door.

And we all recognized two of them.

"Oh my gosh" Esme cried and covered her mouth with her hand

It was Lillian and Gregory Hale, the twins parents. Lillian had a huge chunk of her shoulder ripped of and there was a horrible bite of Gregory's neck.

Emmett panicked "Dad we have to go get Rose and Jasper!"

"You don't think they...they got" Alice said shaking

"Don't talk like that!" Esme said. She turned to me "We have to go get those kids"

Rosalie's POV:

Jasper turned to me before he opened the garage door.

"Do you have everything you want from here? We won't come back"

I nodded "Yes. Are you sure you don't want me to carry some of the food? I have a lot of space"

"I'm good. Tie your hair up!" He said gesturing to my long blonde hair that went down my back.

I started a side braid. "Where are we going?" I asked

"Were going to take Mom's Mercedes to the beach house and then collect all our hunting supplies. My rifles and the machine gun, your crossbow, some pistols, and bullets. Two pistols each is not enough" he said pointing to the pistols we each had in our gun belts along with a knife.

Jasper and I have been hunting with our Dad since we were six. It feels weird to me that were not going to have Dad with us anymore.

"The Mercedes doesn't have a lot of gas in it. It should get us to the house but not anywhere else"

"I was thinking about that. We may need to use the four wheeler" Jasper said

"That has zero protection Jaz! What will we do at night?" I said freaking out

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then stick with me"

"Is the garage locked?" I asked as Jasper put his hand on the handle

"Yes but there is a chance a walker is in there. Stay behind me and do not scream okay?"

I nodded. He opened the door and he was right slowly a walker was coming towards us

I did what Jasper told me not to do and screamed loudly.

He shot the walker quickly and ran inside his car. I stood there frozen. What about Emmett and the others?

I should leave them a note I thought.

Other walkers turned towards where the commotion was coming from.

"Get in Rosalie!"

"Hold on I'll be right back!" I said and ran back into the house. I grabbed a pen from the counter, took a random picture off the fridge and wrote on the back of it.

Dear Cullen's if you're reading this we have headed back to our beach house in LaPush.

Rosalie and Jasper

I left it on the counter and ran to the garage

I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the garage. A walker was standing in my way.

It made a grabbed at me and I took my pistol out and shot it in the head.

I sat in the passenger seat to Jasper's Mercedes and he drove off. Running over walkers.

"Net Dzhasper pozhaluysta! Ya nuzhdayus' v nikh!" Jasper yelled (Don't ever do that again!)

"I'm sorry" I cried

I miss Emmett but it might be time for me to realize that Jasper is all I got.

Please review!


	2. We Look After Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead

Jasper's POV:

"I wonder why there are no walkers over here" I said as we pulled into our beach house driveway.

"The hospital where most of them are coming from is north to the Cullen's house. That's why we saw all that chaos while you drove here" Rosalie said as she got out the car.

"That means there going to travel this way...we should hurry up" I said

Rose took the key out of her back pocket and opened the door. I walked inside behind her and locked the door.

Rose started heading up stairs "Where are you going? I yelled

"To the bathroom, I'll meet you in the weapon room" she said

I put my backpack on the kitchen counter and headed downstairs to the basement aka weapon room.

The weapon room consisted of our trophies, stuffed deers and bears and horns, and all of our weapons.

Rose's crossbows which were originally for me, Dad bought them for me but Rose got the hang of it better and I always drifted towards guns and even though Rose can use both the crossbow and a handgun I'm a way better shooter.

Our hunting rifles and handguns, Dad's, Mom's, Rose's, and mine of course.

I started loading my belt up with different handguns and then strapped my machine gun around my shoulders.

Rose came downstairs. "I was wrong, the two front seats on four wheel will give us good protection but the third one in the back won't. I filled the two guns on it with bullets" she said

I turned around "You went outside? Without me? Did you even use the bathroom? What if a-"

"Yes I did and I had my gun with me. I just brought it to the driveway"

"Whatever just get your weapons I'm gonna see what I can take out of my backpack" I brushed passed her and ran upstairs.

How am I going to keep my promise to Dad if she keeps on putting herself in danger?

Emmett's POV:

We stopped the car to eat about thirty minutes away from the Hale's lake house. Everyone even Alice and Mom ignored my protest that we should keep going and eat later. Bella was eating in Charlie's chopper with Edward.

"Could you guys eat any slower?" I asked

"Emmett calm down. Were gonna get back on the road soon" Mom said

"Road? Were in the woods! This dirt path doesn't count as road! Why can't we eat and drive?"

"Because I'm the driver and I'm eating" Dad said

"Not anymore" A mystery voice said. I stood up "Who's there" I yelled "Jasper?"

Alice looked up at me "Really Emmett?" She said

"Yeah really Emmett?" The mystery voice made itself known. Two men and a women popped out of the bushes.

Everyone stood up and Bella, Edward, and Charlie got out of the chopper.

"Hey now don't move so fast" The larger blonde man said and pulled a gun out of his back pocket.

The breakout just happened and already were turning on each other.

"Alice get in the car!" Dad said

"No Alice don't move" said the women and pointed her gun at her

I stood in front of Alice. "What do you guys want?" I yelled

The other man raised his gun at me "I can tell your going to be trouble. Get on your knees"

I slowly got on my knees.

"Now Emmett what we want is the minivan...YOU!" He yelled and pointed his gun at Bella

"Unpack the minivan" he barked. Charlie raised his gun "Leave my daughter alone!"

"Woah watch it daddy before someone gets hurt" The women said and raised pointed her gun at Bella's head while dragging her towards the minivan to unpack all of our belongings.

"Leave the gas in their Victoria" the blonde man said to the women who's name we finally know

"Got it James. Laurent get the keys"

Laurent came towards and started searching my pockets.  
"I don't have the keys! Get off me!" I yelled and pushed him to the ground. Laurent took the safety off his gun and raised it at me.

"No please don't shoot my son!" Mom screamed.

"Your son is getting on my nerves. Where the keys? Hurry up and tell me before your son becomes zombie food"

"Why do you want our car? There are plenty of driveways with cars still in them" Dad pleaded

"Give us the fucking keys before we kill you...or we can just leave that up to them" Laurent said and pointed his head behind us

We all turned our heads.

There were five walkers ten feet away from us and seven about five feet away them.

"Daddy just give them the keys!" Alice cried. My father tossed Laurent the keys.

"Good choice. James Victoria let's go"

They ran into our minivan and drove off in the direction of the walkers.

Dad cursed under his breath. "Everyone grab your bag. Charlie can I put the food in your trunk?"

The walkers were getting closer. And all of us moving around was not helping anyone

"Yes. Bella you can sit on Edward's lap or something in the back! Emmett, Esme, and Alice can fit in the back next to them! Come on people HURRY UP!" Charlie yelled.

Rosalie's POV:

Jasper pushed my cereal towards me again. "Eat! Stop being so damn difficult!"

"I'm not hungry Jasper! Leave me be!" I yelled and put my head on the counter.

"Byli ne uydu, poka vy ne yedite" (Were not leaving until you eat)

I picked my head up "Your bluffing" I said

"Try me. You haven't eaten in two days Rosalie"

"When was the last time you ate?" I retorted

"I just finished my bowl and I ate yesterday. The only reason why I let it slide yesterday is because you were crying so much I thought you would just throw it all up" I rolled my eyes

"Rose, I will hold you down and feed you if don't pick up that spoon"  
I picked up the spoon and took a bite. Okay he was right I was hungry but when I think back to the night our parents...

I spit the cereal back into the bowl.

"That's it I gi-"

Knock Knock!

Jasper was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jasper put his finger on his lips. Signaling me to be quiet.

"Jasper who ever it is probably heard you yelling at me, it's no use just ask who's there" I whispered

"Who's there" Jasper said

"Gregory? It's Aro, I just need to ask you a favor. Please open up!"

Aro was my Dad's business partner, but my dad never trusted him. He has five kids Royce, Jane, and Alec. His other two sons Cauis and Demetri are over the age of twenty I don't know if they still live with him. Royce, Jane, and Alec are triplets and they're three years older then us.

My father never really trusted Aro.

"Rosalie take your gun out and be alert. If Dad didn't trust him we shouldn't either" he said

I nodded and took my gun out.

Jasper opened the door and all of them were standing at our door even Cauis and Demetri.

"Jasper Rosalie. Hi can I speak to your parents?" Aro said. They all looked so desperate.

"What do you want?" I said. Aro noticed our weapons he put his hands up.

"Please my wife didn't make it. We only had time to make two bags with little food and a blanket" Aro said

"What do you want?" Jasper said. "We need weapons and a tent. Please I beg you"

Jasper turned to me "My dolzhny im pomoch?" He asked (Should we help them?)

"нет" I said (no) "Oni ne imeyut nichego" Jasper said (They have nothing)

"Oni yest' drug u druga" I said (They have each other) Jasper gave me a look

"What are you saying?" Aro asked

I turned to him "We'd be speaking English if we wanted you to know" I snapped

I turned to Jasper "Ya poluchu to, chto ya mogu" (I'll get what I can)

He nodded

I ran to the basement and got our last two unloaded handguns and one pack of bullets. I didn't load them because they could easily turn on us. They're going to have to figure out how to load them. I also got one big family size tent it was still in its bag.

I went upstairs. "So where are your parents?" Aro asked

I spoke before Jasper answered "Here" I said and handed him the supplies

What happened next we did not expect. Aro knew how to load a gun alright, he loaded it quickly and fired.

Jasper hit the floor. "JASPER!" I screamed and took my gun out and fired.

The bullet when through Aro's neck and pierced through Demetri's chest.

They both fell to the floor. "Dad!" Jane cried

Cauis charged at me "You bitch!" He yelled and tackled me to the ground.

As I struggled with him on top of me Royce grabbed Aro's loaded gun and pointed it at Jasper, who was holding his wound.

"No" I screamed and fired my gun from under Demetri at his hand. He dropped the gun and howled in pain as blood poured from his palm.

Cauis put his big hands around my neck. As struggled to breathe against his grip I pressed my gun against his stomach and fired.

Before all his weight landed on me I pushed him to the side, stood up grabbed my other hand gun and pointed both at Jane and Alec.

They put their hands up "Please we didn't know he would do that. Please don't kill us" Jane said

"Take your stuff and run north, I don't care if that's the direction of the walkers that's where your going there's a lake cross it and go west and you two should be fine. If you go another direction I'll shoot you both"

"Thank you. Thank you!" Alec said. They ran away in the direction I ordered.

Royce was slowly moving towards Aro's gun. I stomp on his neck and then shot him in the head.

I dropped my guns and then turned to Jasper.

I started sobbing.

I just killed four people. My parents are probably looking down at me with disgust.

I kneeled at Jasper's side "Jaz are you okay?" I asked him and sat him up.

"I bullet just grazed my ear it's okay Rosalie. Come here" he said and held his arms out to me

I cried into his shoulder

"Rose you had to do that, they would've killed both of us if you didn't kill them. I know that was scary but it's over okay? Thank you"

I sniffed "They would be ashamed of me"

"Who?"

"Mom and Dad" I said. Jasper pulled me away and looked me in the eyes

"That's why your so upset?" I nodded "Rose, Mom told us to look after each other and that's exactly what you did. You looked out for me..okay? They're proud of you! I'm proud of you!"

"You know maybe you are a better shooter then me"

I laughed

Alice's POV:

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Umm do you see those bodies in front of the house?" I said getting nervous as Charlie pulled into the Hale's beach house driveway.

"Maybe we should have stopped those two teens we passed. They were running from the direction of the house" Mom said

"Charlie and I are going to go inside. Edward Emmett check the garage. Esme Alice Bella stay in the car" Dad said

**Ten minutes later**

I got out the car when everyone came out the house.

Emmett shook his head "No Rosalie. No Jasper. They're not inside" he said

Tear welled in my eyes

"The bodies are Aro, Gregory's business partner and three of his children. All killed by gun shot wounds" Dad said  
" Hold on I just realized those teens we saw earlier were his other two children!" Charlie said

"Who do you think killed them?" Bella asked

"Gregory told me he taught Rosalie and Jasper how to hunt with guns" Dad said

"And Rose can use a crossbow quite well, she showed me her hunting medals" Emmett said

"You don't think those kids shot and killed four people do you?" Mom said

"They started hunting when they were kids. We don't know why they killed them but I'm sure it wasn't just because they wanted to kill him" Charlie said

"Lillian's Mercedes is here but the four wheeler is gone. When Greg, Charlie, and I went on a hunting trio we took that four wheeler it has two guns on it and most of the weapons in the weapon room are gone. If they left they're going to be okay shooting like that" Dad said and pointed to the house

"We don't even know if they did it" Edward said "We don't even know if they're still alive!" He said

We all turned to Edward in shock "Look we've been looking for them way to long and taking the time that we could use to find a safe place to find Rosalie and Jasper. It's time to take a break"

"Your so selfish your only saying this because you have Bella!" I yelled

"No I'm not. I just don't feel safe out here! It's going to be dark soon"

"Edward calm down I understand your tired were going to stay at the beach house tonight. We can all sleep in the master bedroom or we can spilt up. Charlie and I are going to take care of the bodies"

Emmett's POV:

After the we locked the house up everyone spilt up around the house. I was in Rosalie's bedroom laying in her bed. The smell of her made me miss her even more.

I noticed one of her hunting medals on her bedside table. I picked it up and sat up.

I remember this, she showed it to me when I came here last summer.

_Flashback:_

_"What about this one Rose" I said and pointed to another one of her first place medals on her nightstand as I sat on her bed. As she put away her trophy that she had just shown me._

_"Oh that just brings a smile to my face every time I look at it" Rose said and sat on my lap._

_"Out of all my medals I totally didn't expect this one. I was losing big time but then a family of bears showed up and I got four of them in the eye with my crossbow" She said as I played with her long hair_

_"In the eye?" I said amazed_

_"Yep. I've always been good with the bow" she said_

_"Damn I know not make you mad" I said as she straddled my waist_

_"You don't ever make me mad Em. You make you happy" she said and kissed me._

End of Flashback

Tears welled in my eyes. "Oh Rosalie" I cried "Where are you!"

**Please review! Thank you for reading! **


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead

Jasper's POV:

"Rosalie keep your stuff between us but hold your crossbow up in case any walkers come my way while I'm driving" I said to Rose as she got inside the four wheeler.

The two front seats to the four wheeler are very close to the ground, but a hood with a gun over it protects us, the third seat up top has zero protection from walkers but is higher off the ground and has a gun. But since the sun is quickly going down it wouldn't be safe for Rose to be in the front seats and me in the back.

"Where are we going to sleep? We should just sleep in the lake house and then head out tomorrow" Rose said as she loaded her crossbow and I started to drive north behind the lake house.

"We'll find someplace. Remember all those empty shacks we use to pass when we went hunting?" Rose nodded "We can probably stay in one of those"

**10 minutes later**

"Jasper..." Rosalie said for like the hundredth time since I started driving

"What! What is it? I can't concentrate with you whining at me about a noise you hear!" I yelled

"Nothing" she said As I drove I realized the four wheeler was going slower.

"I think were running out of gas" I said

"You said it was full! I would've filled it!" Rose said "I didn't know-"

Rose cut me off "Shhh" "Don't tell me to-" Rose turned to me and with her crossbow up "Shut the hell up! There are like seven or eight walkers following us!"

It was really dark I took my flash light out of my bag and stretched it forward "That's great now they really notice us" Rose said sarcastically I recognized a small shack up ahead. I used to hide behind it when I hunted smaller animals.

"They're getting really close Jasper!" Rosalie whispered

"Rosalie I'm going to get out and push the four wheeler towards that shack up ahead. I need you to shoot those walkers down with your crossbow because your gun will just attract more-"

"I can barely see anything!" she cried "Did that hold you back during the night hunting competition that you won?"

"That was different! I had-" "You had what? Your hair in bun? Come on now!" I said

Rose got out the four wheeler and then I immediately got out and started pushing it towards the shack when I heard the sound of the crossbow firing

"Jasper there are too many!" Rose cried "Rosalie I'll be right there you've got it!" I said

I pushed the shack door opened and when I turned around to pull the four wheeler in a walker was standing behind the four wheeler. It tried to scratch my arm. I moved back, got my gun out and shot it down. "Rose? You okay?" I said

No answer

I pulled the four wheeler in and ran forward

"Rosalie!" I yelled

No no no "Rose!" Please no I can't lose her, not now.

"Rosalie where ar-"

Smack!

I fell to floor with a lot pain in my head

"Ow jackass that hurt. Don't you have a flashlight?" Rosalie said I sighed and wrapped my arms around her "Your okay!" I said "Yeah you didn't hear me say I was okay? I was on my way back" Rosalie said

"No...I didn't" I said as we got up "Let's just get inside before more walkers come"

Emmett's POV:

I was sitting in the Hale's living room looking through Rosalie's portfolio with all her modeling head shoots. She looks so happy and now she's probably scared and cold somewhere.

I flipped to a photo of Jasper and Rosalie about two years ago. Jasper never got into modeling just football with me but on his mother's birthday he did a cover shoot with Rosalie for Marc Jacobs.

"Em don't look at those it's just going to make you more upset" Alice said as she joined me on the couch.

"Like you haven't been looking through Jasper's things" I said "I have but I heard you crying earlier. Your upset" she said

"I just feel like were using them! Their parents were killed and they had to flee from this house! Were sitting in it like nothing happened!"

"It's unfair and unfortunate but we can look for them tomorrow when it's lighter-"

"What are you two still doing up? It's past midnight!" Mom said interrupting our conversation.

"I can't sleep nor do I want to knowing that my girlfriend is in danger"

"I'm guessing you can't sleep either?" Mom asked looking at Alice. She nodded

"Well we have a long day tomorrow and everyone else is asleep. At least lay down and relax"

Mom said I closed Rosalie's portfolio and took it up stairs with Alice behind me.

"Goodnight my babies" Mom said as we separated into Jasper and Rosalie's bedrooms.

Rosalie's POV:

"Rosalie go to sleep. I know want to" Jasper said he took a blanket out of his bag and got dressed into his green and black plaid pajama pants.

"I don't" I said as I took my timberlands off "You said the same thing about that granola bar you just ate"

"I'm really not tired I'll stay up and keep watch" I said as I put my pink and black plaid pajama pant on

"Keep watch from what? Nothing can get inside. Come here and get under the blanket you'll get sick if you sleep over that close to the door"

I sighed when I realized I wasn't getting out of this and got under the large blanket Jasper brought. "I'm not tired and I'm probably going to have another nightmare" I said as I laid down next to him.

"And I will be right here. Go to sleep"

**The next morning: **

Jasper's POV:

The bright light from the sun woke me up from my sleep. I didn't sit up because Rose was fast asleep on my shoulder. I knew she was tired. She looks so sad when she sleeps. I know losing our parents was harder for her then It was for me. Of course I miss them and wish they were here but as I think about it more they probably wouldn't have made it out the car anyway.

It makes me sad to see my sister in so much pain though, but she needs to toughen up if were gonna survive. My thoughts were interrupted when Rosalie sat up and began to cry into her hands

I sat up "Shhh it's okay Rosalie. Were going to be fine" I said "I want Mom and Dad back!"

She cried "My oba delayut Rozali. Perestan' plakat'" (We both do Rosalie please don't cry) I said try to comfort her

"It would kill them to see you crying like this"

"It kills me that they're not here!" she cried

**Bella's POV:**

Esme was passing everyone their breakfast which was dry cereal in a paper cup. "Okay you drive Charlie" Esme said as she closed the car door.

I turned to Edward's who's lap I was sitting on. "Are you feeling better?" I asked him and kissed his cheek He sighed "I just want this all to be over"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked "I still don't feel safe" he said "It will get better soon. We'll get settled and Rose and Jas-"

I was interrupted when we passed my best friend's Jacob's house that looked like it was broken in by walkers.

"Dad stop the car!" I yelled. He did. "Bella no one is in the-"

An ear piercing scream interrupted him.

I got out the car as my Dad did the same. He took his gun off his belt.

"Stay close to me" I nodded

He looked back at everyone in the car "Stay there!" I ran inside the house after my dad. The screaming was coming from the living room.

What we saw made me want throw up.

Jacobs parents were being eaten alive by two walkers. Jacob was in the corner holding his two year old brother Seth in his arms while he cried.

His older sister Leah screamed and cried as she watched the horrible scene.

My dad shot the two walkers, but there was still nothing he could do about their parents.

I wrapped my arms around Leah. She sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry" I said with tears running down my cheeks

"They came out of nowhere!" She cried My father was talking to Jacob who has still holding his sobbing little brother.

"Leah did any other walkers come in here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You should go pack a bag or two..with all the things you'll need" I said She wiped her eyes and went upstairs.

"Jacob I will drive you guys in your father's car-" My Dad started

"I told Mom we should have left last night! I TOLD HER!"

Jacob screamed

Rosalie's POV:

"I'm finished" I said as I buried my empty can of fruit in the dirt and then stood up.

We took a stopped about ten minutes away from the next town for a bathroom and food break.

I wasn't hungry but Jasper made me eat.

"Good girl. I totally thought I would have to force you to eat" he said "

Oh shut up-

Two walkers came into the clearing.

They immediately headed for Jasper who was on the floor. Jasper was so shocked he backed away and reached for his gun. He didn't stand up.

"Jasper watch out!" I screamed and shot at the walkers.

I missed one of them but by then Jasper was up and he shot the other walker.

I put my gun away and put my hand over my mouth. I felt sick all of a sudden.

"Rose what's wrong?" Jasper asked

Jasper's POV:

Rosalie threw up all over the walker she shot. I just can't win today or ever.

"Are you alright?" I said as to her when she finished.

"I think so. We should go other walkers probably heard all the noise"

She said and wiped her mouth "Your right let's go"

**1 hour later:**

"This is perfect" I said as I helped Rosalie down from the fence

We found an empty school with a large fence around it and it was hard but we got the four wheeler over the fence. It was a little dented in the front though.

Our Dad would kill us if he was here.

"We should put the four wheeler in the back or bring it inside" Rose said and wiped her eyes

She got really upset when the four wheeler got dented because she was worried about what our Dad would think but she's okay now.

"Let's just bring it inside" Rose nodded and opened the door. I pushed the four wheeler inside.

"Wow this place is huge!" Rose said "Yeah we can stay here for at least two weeks"

I said as I looked around the huge building

Bella's POV:

"Jacob this is your school? Are you sure no ones in there?" I asked as the car stopped in front of the gates

"Were off for spring break" Leah said as she put Seth on her hip and got out the car.

I was riding in Billy's car with Jacob, Leah, Seth, and my Dad who was driving. Everyone else was in the chopper. I got out the car.

The school was nice but the gates were locked.

"How are we going to get the cars inside?" I asked Jacob

"Once we get inside we can open the gates and get the cars inside" Jacob said

"Were going to have to climb the gates" Leah said

**20 minutes later:**

Alice's POV: It took us all so long to climb the gates.

We all walked towards the front the door with Jacob in front. He opened the door and we all walked inside.

"Who's there?"

I gasped when I saw the face of my boyfriend holding up a gun.

He dropped it when he noticed me "Jasper! Your okay!" I said and ran to him He picked me up in his arms and kissed my hair. "Oh my gosh! Alice I was so worried"

**5 minutes later:**

Emmett's POV:

We were all sitting in a classroom.

Everyone was asking Jasper questions.

But their was question no one was asking. "Jasper where's Rosalie?" I finally asked

"She's next door sleeping" he said "Is she alright?" Bella asked

"She threw up earlier. I'm sure she'll be fine" he said

"She's means how is she doing? You said you were doing okay. It how is she doing after everything that's happened?"

"To be honest she not doing well...she wakes up crying and she never wants to eat or sleep. She won't open up to me and she's always crying even about little things" Jasper said

"It sounds like Rosalie is going through P.T.S.D. I think us being here will make her feel better"

"I'm glad all of you are here" Jasper said


	4. Tough Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead**

** *Lemons in this chapter* **

Rosalie's POV:

This is the first time since my parents were killed that I didn't wake up coming out of a nightmare.

I sat up and met with a pare of eyes I thought I would never see again.

Emmett

"Emmett" I said with tears welling up in my eyes

He smiled and reached down to grab me from the floor. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I thought I would never see you again!" I cried

"Oh you must not know me very well then babe" he said as I pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "I missed you so much..I was so worried about you" he said

"I love you Emmett Dale" I said grinning

"I love you Rosalie Lillian" he said and kissed me

We were interrupted when Alice,Bella, and Jasper came running into the room

"Times up love birds!" Bella yelled "No way in hell was that five minutes" Emmett said

"Oh please we counted. Put her down!" Alice ordered.

Emmett kissed my nose and put me down. Alice wrapped her arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Alice don't kiss me I'm covered in dirt!" I said

"Me too! Rose you don't know how worried I was!" She said

**45 MINUTES LATER: **

Carlisle's POV:

We were all in a classroom. Esme, Charlie, and I need to discuss some rules and future plans with the everyone now that the twins are here.

"Now if were all going to stay together we need to set up some rules" I said

"Starting it off, do not go anywhere alone and do not go anywhere without a weapon"

"Dad most of us can't even use weapons"Alice said

Jasper spoke before I did and grabbed Alice's hand "She's right in about an hour or so we should go to the gym and train. Rosalie and I can teach you all how to shoot a gun"

I nodded "Great. Next if you get separated from the group find shelter and stay there we'll find you and do not wander"

"And when we leave this place we need to travel in a tight group and we'll keep Seth and Leah in the middle. Rosalie Jasper I'm very glad we finally found you two" Esme said and turned to them

"Thank you. Here's the thing about the group though... Rose and I can't stay with you guys"

Esme spoke before we asked why "You two don't have a choice I made a promise to your mother when you two were born and I'm keeping it"

"I made a promise to our father the day he was killed to protect Rosalie. Traveling in big groups is a death sentence! You can't stay in those cars forever, walkers will have broken into it by morning! We can-"

Rosalie cut Jasper off "What he means to say is that before...before our parents were killed we all had a plan to go to an address. There we will meet our uncle Sasha, who is a pilot and he'll fly us back to Russia"

"What's in Russia?" I asked "The infection is not as bad in Russia, China, Korea, and some places Europe" Jasper said

Jasper turned to Alice and Emmet "Anyone is welcome to join us but we can't travel with you guys if you don't know where your going" he said

"What if your uncle isn't there? How far is this address?" Esme asked

"He'll be there and it's three or four days north, three is we don't get slowed down a lot" Rose said

"So your just going to leave us here?" Edward asked the twins

"Were going to train you in gun shooting and then were leaving in two days or less. If you come with us we'll spilt up in two groups of six" Jasper said

"Why spilt up if were going in the same direction?" I asked

"We can't attract to much attention to ourselves. Especially if that baby is coming along" Rose said

"Were not coming. Were going to join our uncle and the rest of the tribe, it's best for us to stay with our family...were taking the jeep and I can shoot a gun" Jacob said

"Are you sure?" I asked "So it's okay for them to leave but it's not okay if we leave?" Rose asked

"Their family is all over LaPush and the jeep is fast and safe for Seth" I said

Jacob got his things and stood up "Bella I guess this is goodbye

Bella stood up and hugged him "I'll miss you Jacob please be safe. I love you" she said Edward looked so upset when she said those three last words

"I love you" Jacob said and then he bent down and kissed Bella's forehead. Leah got her things and picked up Seth.

After goodbyes and some safety tips they were gone.

Esme's POV:

1 hour later

The twins agreed to have an open mind to more ideas before they left to find their uncle.

We were in the school gym getting ready for training.

Taught by the twins. We were all holding small hunting knives.

"When a walker gets close to you or tries to attack you from behind you may not be able to grab your gun that's why we're starting with the knife...Now where do walkers usually bite their victims Rose?"

Rosalie was not answering or even paying attention to the lecture, neither was Emmett. I don't even know how to explain the way they were kissing.

Jasper said something very loud and quick in Russian causing her to turn away from Emmett and answer his question.

"They usually go for the neck" she said

"Yes now were going to do a demonstration and then everyone will try it with their partners" Jasper said

Emmett's POV:

Jasper and Rosalie are giving the demonstration. Jasper is the walker and Rosalie is Rosalie I guess.

"If the walker touches you that's okay but do not let it drool on you" he put his hands on Rosalie's shoulders "As I lean forward to bite her neck she will put her knife in my head not my neck" Rose put her knife up in front of Jasper's head.

"Stab quick. Pull the knife out and run away. Make sure it's blood doesn't get on your face. Everyone understand?"

We all nodded "Good now if a walker pushes you on the floor" Jasper said and pushed Rosalie on the hard gym ground.

I'm pretty sure Rosalie didn't expect that because she didn't catch herself and hit her head very hard on the floor.

Jasper didn't notice and kept talking. "What you want to do immediately is-"

Rosalie interrupted "Jasper you didn't say you wou-"

"What? I didn't say I would push you? You know how to catch a fall Dad taught us that like five years ago! Don't not start crying" he said as Rosalie's violet eyes began to brighten with tears

"Can I t-take a break?" Rose said "No-"

I interrupted Jasper "Let her take a break she's hurt!" I said

"And she's gonna get hurt out there! She needs to be ready!" Jasper yelled

"I'm done!" Rosalie said as she got up and left the gym

"This is what I'm talking about! She cries over stupid things!" Jasper said

"Jasper she's just frustrated. I think you should try being a little bit more sensitive to your sister's mourning process. You may be able to handle things-" Mom started

"If I could I would cry everyday! But I promised my father I would protect her and I don't handle my sadness I express it in a different way!" Jasper yelled

"And what is that? Anger?" Alice asked as she rubbed Jasper's back

Jasper moved away from her "No! Yes! I don't know-"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three gun shots interrupted Jasper along with a scream and the sound of a gun or plate falling on the ground. It sounded like it was coming for downstairs.

"Rosalie!" Jasper yelled and ran out the gym

I followed him along with Charlie, ignoring my parents telling me to stay We ran down the hallway and down the stairs and opened the door to the next floor.

We all stopped dead in our tracks

Rosalie was kneeling on the ground with three dead walkers that were once janitors around her. Her gun was in front of her and she was crying into her hands.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her before Jasper could, he's the one that made her cry.

I rubbed her back "You're okay babe. Hey it's gonna be alright I'm never going to leave you okay?" I said with tears in my eyes. It hurts me so much to hear her crying like this

She nodded into my chest and I kissed her forehead

Alice's POV:

Training was cancelled and everyone spilt up into different rooms.

Bella and Edward were in another classroom doing god knows what. All the adults were asleep. Emmett's with Rose in another classroom.

Jasper and I were in the school library. I was playing with his hair as he laid his head on my lap.

"Jasper you know you can come out to me right? It's okay to cry" I said

He sat up and looked at me "I just I can't...I don't now if I..." He stopped as his lip started to tremble. I hugged him to me as he started to cry

"Alice I need my parents!" He sobbed "It's just not fair!"

"I know it's not Jaz. No one deserves to lose people they care so much about" I said

Edward's POV:

"Are you sure you have the pills? I don't have condoms and I'm not asking for any" I said to Bella as I took my shirt off

"Edward it's fine! Come on I need you. This isn't the first time we haven't used a condom" Bella said as she took her pants off and laid down

"Your right" I said as I kneeled down in front of her and spread her legs

Emmett's POV:

I kissed Rosalie's head as she woke up on my chest.

"Hello beautiful" I said as she smiled at me

"Hi. How long was I sleeping?" She asked "Like ten minutes.

My parents and Charlie are sleeping" I said and kissed her neck

"Oh Emmett I missed this" she said as she sat up and straddled me

Before I said it she did

"I have condoms" Rose said

"Are you sure you wanna do this again? I understand if your not-"

She cut me off "Em it's fine" she said as she stood up to lock the door.

When she did I stood up and she took off her shirt revealing a black sports bra.

She still looked sexy

I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist "Now if were going to did this we need to make it quick because if Jasper knocks on the door and it's locked he'll freak" she said

I nodded and kissed her

Alice POV:

"Jaz I'm gonna cum!" I screamed as he pumped in and out of me Yes we were having sex in the library.

We went from crying to sex

Don't judge us

**Please review, a new story will be here soon so stay tuned**


	5. Separation

Disclaimer: I do own Twilight or The Walking Dead

Jasper's POV:

"I'll see you in the morning okay?" I said and kissed Alice

"Get a room why don't you?" Emmett said and covered his eyes. Bella and Edward laughed.

All the adults were in the classroom across the hall.

"Shut up Emmett, I love you" she said "I love you too"

I walked over to the classroom Rosalie and I were staying in and opened the door.

Rosalie was already in her pajamas flipping through pictures on her phone. She didn't even turn to look at me so I took that as a good chance throw the condom packet Alice and I used away.

I changed into my pajama pants and laid down next to Rosalie, her back still to me.

"Mne ochen' zhal' Rozali" I said (I'm sorry Rosalie) She turned around

"For pushing you and making you cry" I said

"I wasn't crying because you pushed me. Hitting my head on the floor made those tears come automatically...I was crying because when you yelled at me you sounded just like Daddy" Rose said

I didn't know what to say.

"After they died I always tried to keep the good memories close and when you yelled at me all the times he was mad at me came up" Rosalie said with new tears shinning in her eyes.

"Rosalie I really am sorry for that. Please don't cry again" I said

"I'm not. I'm fine now, Emmett made me feel better" She said smiling

"Oh really what did he do? Talk shit about me?" I asked

She didn't answer me she just grinned. I knew that look.

"Now why the hell would you two have sex at times like this?"

"Don't be a hypocrite I saw you throw that condom out. Oh my gosh!"

"What?" I asked laughing "Why is it that we always have sex at the same time?"

"Oh yeah we lost our virginities on the same day right-"

"Let's not bring that up again. I was mortified!" Rosalie said with laugh  
Alice's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING 5:45 AM:

"Alice she's probably asleep" Bella said as we walked over to Jasper and Rosalie's classroom

"Well I'm not waiting any longer! Were gonna get Rose, go to the girls locker room, and your gonna tell us what you want to tell us" I said

"I should've waited" Bella said as she opened the door.

Rosalie was asleep on Jasper's shoulder who was also sleeping. Is it weird that they both had their hands on their gun even while they're sleeping.

"Aww so sweet" I said as I took a picture of them with my iPhone

"Looks like they made up-" Bella said

Rosalie sat up with her gun pointed right at me. She dropped it when she looked into my eyes

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She asked as she stood up and put her hands on her hips

"Come get ready with us. Bella has something to tell us" I said

"Okay let me ask Jasper and get my stuff" Rose said and squatted down to Jasper

She shook him and when he woke up he said something to him in Russian and he nodded.

Rose grabbed her toiletry bag and pants and then left the room with us.

"Where exactly are we going" Rose asked

"To the girls locker room" I said

Bella's POV:

Rosalie was in the shower, I was combing my wet hair, and Alice was doing her makeup.

"I can't believe you brought your makeup bag" I said

"I need it!" Alice said "No you don't and you know Jasper said he thinks your prettier without makeup" Rosalie said as she came out the shower wrapped in a towel.

"He talks about me around you?" Alice asked

"Yes he tells me almost everything about you two. Does Emmett talk about me?" Rose said as she got dressed

"No. Never. He thinks I'm nosey. And what do you mean by almost everything? Does he tell you about how we have sex?" Alice asked  
"He only told when you guys had sex because he thought he would win-"

I cut her off "Win what?" I said

"A little while after our fifteenth birthday Jasper told me he would would lose his virginity before me and I took it as a challenge. The day you two had sex for the first time he burst into my room saying he won but I had just got back from your house an hour before he came home"

"Oh my gosh you two are so competitive!" Alice cried as I laughed.

"It runs in the family" Rose said as she put her pants on

"So what did you want to tells us Bella" Rose asked

"Well this morning I threw up. A lot and Alice heard me so I knew I wouldn't be keeping this a secret for a very long time. I...I think I'm pregnant" I said quickly

"Hold on. You had sex too?" Rosalie asked "You and Emmett had sex again?" Alice asked

"Are you two even listening to me?" I yelled

"Sorry" They said in unison "I'm sure you guys used condoms right?" I asked

They nodded "And I'm on birth control" Alice said

"I'm not I don't like being on a schedule" Rosalie said "Well Edward and I have had a lot of sex without protection but I've never thrown up after" I said

"Bella your supposed to be our role models! What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"Alice your the same as me! If I'm a role model to anyone it's Rosalie and she has a mind of her own!"

"Thank you Bella" Rosalie said sarcastically

"We should go to nurse's office I'm sure there's a pregnancy test in there" Alice said

Jasper's POV:

"They've been getting ready for hours! I hope they're okay!" Esme said as she poured milk into her cereal

Everyone except Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were in the school cafeteria having breakfast.

"Esme I'm sure they're fine" Carlisle said

"Yeah and Rosalie's with them so they're safe" Charlie said and Edward nodded in agreement  
"We need to talk about the what's next because were not staying heremanother night!" Esme said

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie came inside the cafeteria. Rose sat down next me as Alice and Bella went to get cereal.

I finished most of my cereal and since I knew Rosalie isn't going to get up and eat I put the rest of mine in front of her.

"Yesli vy yedite, chto ya nikogda ne budet bespokoit' vas do obeda" I said (If you eat that I won't bother you until dinner)

"Jasper that's gross" Alice said as she sat down in front of me and Bella sat down beside Edward.

"We do this all the time. She's my sister" I said "Ya dazhe ne golodny" Rosalie said (I'm not even hungry) as she turned to me

"That's impossible unless your still sick and your fine now-"

Esme interrupted "Okay that's enough if she's not hungry right now she'll eat later. We need to discuss where everyone is going...Rosalie Jasper if your going to find your uncle I trust that you two will be safe but we won't be joining you"

"Mom what are talking about?" Alice asked

"Were going to grandma's. We'll be safe there for at least a year in a half" Carlisle said

"Grandma is seventy five years old! I'm sure some walkers got to her by now!" Alice yelled

"Watch your mouth Mary Alice! We are going to grandma's end of discussion!"

"Bella I want you to go with Jasper and Rosalie. I'm going to escort the Cullen's to their grandmother's house okay? I'll catch up with you guys" Charlie said

"But Dad I don't want to leave you!" Bella cried

"Hey hey...I promised you I would never leave you and I'm keeping that promise. I promise you that I will catch up with you three!" Charlie said and leaned forward to wiped Bella's tears.

"I'm going with them!" Emmett said "Me too!" Alice said

"No your not!" Carlisle yelled "Dad let them go! When they see that their uncle isn't there they'll come back! They know where grandma lives!" Edward yelled

"No we can't do that!" Esme said "We can and we should. He's right they now where she lives" Carlisle said

"But what if their uncle is there? Were just going to say goodbye to our children forever and ship them off to Russia?" Esme cried  
"The longest we can wait for other people is twenty-four hours" I said

"If your uncle is there" Edward said "Screw you-" Rosalie started

"Enough! Emmett Alice if you want to go with Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie go ahead!" Carlisle yelled

"Edward are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Bella asked

"I'm definitely sure. I'll see you when you have to come back from the non existing address the twins are taking you to" Edward said and left the cafeteria

Rosalie's POV:

"So your not going to tell him?" I whispered to Bella as I filled the four wheeler with gas

"I can't! And we don't even now if it's true!" Bella cried

"Bella the test said "Pregnant" you've gotta bun I'm the oven!" Alice said

"I'm going to say goodbye to Edward and my dad" Bella said and left

I turned to Alice when I finished "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your parents?"

"I already did" she said "Alice you don't have to leave your parents" I said

"I don't want to but I want to be safe!" Alice cried

Jasper and Emmett came out the school building with their backpacks

"What took you guys so long?" I asked

"We ran into some walkers when we went to open the front gates and I was giving Emmett a quick shooting lesson" Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist.

"I'm going to say goodbye" Emmett said and left after he pecked my lips.

"So your going to sit in the back seat and Emmett can drive and Bella and Alice can squeeze in the front with him" Jasper said

"What about you?" I asked

"I'll walk in the front and if I get tired we can switch or you can sit on my lap" Jasper said

"No thank you we can switch" I said with a smile

Bella and Emmett came back to us. "Were ready" they said

Esme's POV:

I waved to my children one last time as they left school.

I turned to Carlisle with tears in my eyes

"You better pray that their uncle isn't at that fucking address" I said


	6. Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead

*Character Death in this chapter*

Rosalie's POV:

It started pouring outside so we stopped at another empty hunting shack for the night.  
Everyone was sleeping. I volunteered to keep watch and Jasper was so exhausted he didn't argue.

I played with Emmett's hands as he slept. Esme's right he really does look like a little bear when he sleeps.

Flashback:

"Oh Emmett did you wake up by yourself or did Rosalie wake you up?" Esme said as she came into his room with cookies and milk.

"Mom I'm sixteen you don't need to keep bringing cookies and milk in here. Were not seven and five anymore!" Emmett said as I got off his lap.

"Emmett you know you love my cookies and I'm sure Rosalie appreciates it" Esme said and placed them on the bedside table.

I nodded. "Thank you Rosalie. I can always count on you to appreciate what I do when bear won't"

"Bear?" I asked curious. "Mom if you love me you'll stop talking" Emmett said

"We call him bear because when he sleeps he looks like a little bear sleeping in the forest"

"Awwww that's so sweet" I teased at Emmett who covered his pillow over his head in embarrassment

End of Flashback

SMASH!

My thoughts were interrupted when a group for five or six walkers broke through the doors and started to come towards us.

I screamed and fired at the closet one. It fell to the floor but that didn't stop the others.

"Jasper wake up!" I screamed. He didn't wake up but Alice and Bella did. She screamed and shook Jasper as Bella woke Emmett.

"Jaz wake up! We gotta go!" She yelled. More walkers started coming into the shack.

I shot two more walkers down. "Everyone get your stuff! Were leaving!" Jasper yelled and shot the walkers.

We shot the rest of them and ran outside. It was still pouring rain."Emmett drive north!" I yelled

Bella and Alice got in with him and Jasper and I got in the back seat.

Shooting down all the walkers in our way

Carlisle's POV:

"Charlie they're all over the place!" I yelled as more and more walkers began to bang on the car

Charlie began to drive but out of nowhere the car stopped.

"What happened?" Edward cried "They must've tore the damn tires up! Everyone grab your things well have to continue on foot!"

Charlie passed me a gun and ran out the car. Edward was right behind Charlie. I held Esme's hand as she ran behind me. The heavy rain made it harder to run.

It felt like we would never stop running. I could hear them chasing after us.

"Agh! Carlisle!" I turned around. My heart sank to its stomach.

Two walkers were eating my wife's side. She screamed in pain. I didn't let her hand go.

"No! Esme!" I cried

"I love you. Tell the children...I love...them" she said before she fell to the floor letting my hand go as the walkers began to surround her.

"Mom!" Edward cried "Shit!" I yelled

I took her wedding ring off her finger. All the walkers had stopped to eat my wife.

"Carlisle we gotta go!" Charlie said and grabbed my arm

Jasper's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

We never stopped driving last night, eventually we lost the walkers and it stopped raining. It was about 6:00AM

We passed a small garden. "Emmett stopped here. We should take a break. Rosalie's going to fall"

Rosalie was passed out on my lap.

Emmett stopped the four wheeler and got out after Bella and Alice.

"How did she fall asleep?" Bella asked as Alice got her phone out and started taking pictures

"She never went to sleep last night" I said. Emmett came towards us with his arms outstretched

"May I?" He asked gesturing to Rosalie who was about to fall out my lap and onto the floor.

I nodded and Emmett took her into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's eat something and then we'll start driving again. We can get there tomorrow night if we keep up this pace" I said as I hoped down from the four wheeler.

I passed around the small boxes of different cereals we got from the school along with some small cans of fruit.

"Emmett wake her up please?" I said as I opened my can of fruit and sat down

Emmett was sitting down leaning against a tree with Rosalie in his lap.

"But she's still sleeping" Emmett said and kissed Rosalie's forehead

"If you don't I will" I said as I wrapped my arm around Alice

"Rosalie wake up" Emmett said as he nudged her awake. Rose sat up and wiped the tears that's fell from her eyes.

"Ty v poryadke?" I asked her (Are you okay?)

"I'm fine. Did I really fall asleep in the rain?" She asked. "Yes you did" I said and threw a small box of cereal at her.

She caught it "Thank you" she said

We all ate for about ten minutes and then continued north.

Edward's POV:

She's gone. Our mother is gone. The women who raised my sibling and I is gone.

I didn't cry. The tears wouldn't come but Dad was heartbroken. He was sobbing into his knees in the corner of the tool shed we were staying in. Screaming Mom's name.

"Dad keep it down before more walkers hear us!" I whispered

"How dare you! Your mother just died in the worst possible way! Show her some respect!" He yelled

"You show her some respect and keep your child alive by shutting the hell up! Were-"

"That's enough! Both of you need to be quiet! Are we still going to your grandmothers house?" Charlie said

"No we've wasted a lot of time. If we do you won't catch up to Bella in time" Dad said

"But I thought we all agreed that the "address" didn't exist!" I said  
"She's Esme's mother Edward! If we don't have her she's not going to let us in that house!" Dad cried

"So were going to head for the lake from there we go north and if were fast enough we'll catch up with them. There's a garage not so far from here, we can pick up a car" Charlie said and stood up

I put my bag on my back and stood up. "Let's go then" I said

Rosalie's POV:

I decided to walk in front of the four wheeler because I needed to stretch my legs. The ground was still mushy from the rain last night.

A very familiar minivan pulled over right in front of us blocking our way.

"Em isn't this your parents minivan van?" I asked

"Rozali shag nazad, my ne znayem, kto tam!" Jasper yelled (Rosalie step back we don't know who's in there!"

Before I could move a blonde man and a red haired women step out the minivan.

I put my crossbow up."This is the girl Jane?" The red haired women said and turned back to the car.

"She's hot!" A another young man said as he stepped out the car and started walking towards me

"Get away from her!" Emmett said and stood next to me.

"Oh it's Emmett! Long time no see huh?" The women said

"They're the ones that stole the minivan from us" Emmett whispered

Jasper stood next to me "What do you guys want?" He asked "Alec I thought you said he was dead!" The women yelled

Alec and Jane Denali both ran out the car "But he shot you!" Jane yelled

"Move the car!" Jasper yelled

"We'll move the car if you give us her" the blond man said pointing at me

"You'll be dead before that happens" Jasper said

"She killed our family! She deserves it!" Jane cried "You all tried to kill us!" I said

The red haired girl pointed her gun at Emmett "Come here and will let him live"

"Bitch you will have an arrow in your neck the moment you pull the trigger!" I yelled

"Watch it" the blonde man said and pointed his gun at Jasper

"I'm going to count to three..one...two..-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll come with you!" I said and winked at Jasper. I put my crossbow on the ground.

"No!" Emmett yelled. I winked at him and he nodded.

"Strelyayte, kogda posle togo kak ya probit' blondinka odin" I whispered  
(Shoot after I punch the blonde one)

"Put your arms in the air!" The women ordered

"How do I know you won't shoot me now?" I asked

"Honey we plan on torturing you and making you suffer" The blonde one said

"Put your guns on the ground then. I put mine down" I said smiling

"Fine. Walk to us slowly" He said

I did as they said and as soon as the blonde one reached for me I upper cutted.

Jasper put a bullet in his chest. "No James!" The women cried

"No you won't get away!" Jane said and took the women's gun from her.

She shot at me. The first missed and the second shot grazed the side of my thigh. I screamed.

"Rosalie!" Jasper cried

Jasper shot Jane in the shoulder. She screamed and dropped her gun as Alec dragged her into the minivan. The other young man pushed the women into the car. "We can't take them! Let's go!" He yelled

As they drove away. Emmett picked me up. "She's bleeding a lot Jasper!" He cried

"I'll be fine Em just get my crossbow. I can patch myself up"

Charlie's POV:

"Stand back" I told Carlisle and Edward and as I broke open the glass door to the desk at the garage. It took us twenty minutes to get here by foot.

I grabbed six pairs of keys and gave Carlisle and Edward two each.

"Were going for a minivan, jeep, or truck. Find one of the three and we can get on the road" I said

TEN MINUTES LATER:

"I found a jeep!" Edward yelled. Carlisle and I ran inside the Jeep and Edward drove out the lot as fast as he could.

Bella's POV:

"Shit" Rosalie said as more blood leaked thorough the gauze she wrapped around her thigh.

I turned around. I'm very sensitive around blood just the smell of it makes me want to puke. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Bella let it out" Alice said and rubbed my shoulder. I shook my head.

"What are they doing?" I asked as I looked over at Emmett and Jasper who were taking pictures of James's dead body.

"They're boys that's what they do" Alice said "No that's what dumb asses like our brothers do" Rose said as she walked over to us like nothing happened just now as she adjusted her pants.

"Rose at least hop a little bit or your wound is never going to get better" I said

Rose rolled her eyes "I'm fine" she said

"No your not. Eat this, sit up top, and rest" Jasper ordered as he handed Rose a box of Frosted Flakes.

"Yes boss" Rose said sarcastically and went back to the four wheeler without the cereal.

Jasper handed Alice and I boxes of cereal. "Are you two okay?" He asked We nodded

"Good. Were going to find a place to spend the night. Emmett said that there's a huge beach house an hour away from here so we might stay there awhile" he said as we got into the four wheeler with Emmett.

"Yes boss" Alice teased and kissed Jasper's lips when he bent down to her.

1 HOUR LATER:

Alice's POV:

We got out the four wheeler when we reach the sand trail leading to the large beach house. The sun had just set.

Jasper and Emmett pushed the four wheeler inside the garage which was open. I guess who ever was staying here left.

I turned the door knob. I was locked. "How are we going to get inside?" Bella asked

"First we have to shoot inside and make sure there are no walkers in there" Jasper said as he pulled his gun out and pressed it to the door.

"Everyone cover your ears" he said. We did and he shot the door.

No noise. Jasper kicked the door open and we all walked inside,

The beach house was beautiful there was a hot tub and a bar. Spiral glass stairs.

"Wow" Rosalie said as she sat down on the couch. Bella sat down beside her.

"Why are to you two sitting down? Let's hit the beach!" I said and grabbed Jasper's hand who nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure they left bathing suits somewhere in the house" Emmett said

Edward's POV:

I didn't take us long to get back on their trail.

I noticed Emmett's tall figure with Rosalie on his shoulders as we drove pass a huge beach house. What are they doing outside in the dark? And why are they in bathing suits?

I stopped the car. "What the hell are you doing? KEEP DRIVING!" Dad yelled.

He's gone mad, "They're right there! Address my ass" I said as I got out the car and ran over to the beach.

Bella noticed me first. She ran to me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

"You found us!" She said as everyone else came over to us soaking wet.

"Where's Mom?" Emmett asked as he put Rosalie down.

I wasn't going to say it.

Dad started crying again. "I'm so sorry! I should've put her in front of me!" He cried

"What are you saying? Where's Mom?" Alice cried with tears in her eyes. Dad started sobbing again confusing my siblings.

"Edward where is she? Is she in the car?" Emmett asked

The first tear I ever shed for my mother rolled down my cheek.

I shook my head "No Emmett she's not...she's.." I couldn't finish  
"No she's not!" Emmett cried with tears welling up in his blue eyes

"The walkers were too fast! I'm such an idiot!" Dad cried

Alice started sobbing into her hands and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried.

"Mommy!" She cried into my chest.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist as he cried into her shoulder. Bella cried into Charlie's chest. Jasper put his head into his hands I couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

1 HOUR LATER:

Dad, Alice, Bella,Jasper, and Charlie were sleeping upstairs. Rosalie, Emmett, and I were sitting in the living at the fireplace.

Now that Mom is gone I really hope this "address" is real. It better be real I don't want to lose anyone else.

I turned to Rosalie "So this address. There's a real plane there?" I asked

"If your just going to mock my uncle I'm not going to answer you" she said

"I'm serious" I said "Yes there is a jet there. Our uncle was in the Air Force"

"It's just him your meeting? No one else?" I asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure he'll be okay with us going with you guys?" Emmett asked

"He told us we could bring a maximum of ten people along" She said

"And were definitely going to Russia right?" I asked

"Yes most of our family is there and our uncle doesn't know a word of English"

"How far are we?" I asked "We have maybe two days left. One if were quick" she said

Two days

In two days we will finally be safe

THE NEXT MORNING:

Jasper's POV:

As soon as I woke up I heard them.

Walkers. How the hell did they get inside?

I could tell they were downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were sleeping in the room next door because this room is full.

I silently got up and woke up Alice and Bella who were sharing a bed.

As soon as Alice woke up and noticed her mother really isn't here her eyes started to well with tears again.

"No no don't cry. Please don't start crying..listen there are walkers downstairs. I don't know how they got in here but they did and we need to get out of here before more of them come. Wake up everyone else and tell them. I'm going to get Rosalie and Emmett okay?" I asked

They nodded and got out of bed as I walked towards the door and opened it.

A walker was slowly making it's way towards the room Emmett and Rosalie was in but as soon as I opened the door it noticed me and lunged.

I closed the door and the walker began to bang on it.

Everybody turned towards the door "We have to get out of here!" I yelled

"We can take the window the jeep is right there and it's not a big jump!" Edward said as he looked out the window.

"But what about Emmett and Rosalie?" Alice cried

If the walkers break into their room while there sleeping.

"Bang on the-"

A hand reached through the door right beside me. Bella screamed.

"Okay I'm going to jump out the window and after I get down I want Bella and Alice to come down. I'll catch you guys alright?" Charlie said as he jumped down the window. Carlisle went down after him.

"I can't hold them any longer!" I yelled "Just shoot them!" Edward yelled

"But Emmett and Rosalie-"

Edward cut me off "I'm sure they're already outside! We have to go!"

I nodded and ran to the window.

Rosalie's POV:

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

The noise outside our room woke me up. Walkers.

I turned to Emmett and shook him. "Baby wake up we gotta go!" I whispered

I got up and put my backpack on as Emmett did the same and took the gun Jasper gave him out.

"We must be really quiet sleepers if they didn't get in here" Emmett whispered

I set my crossbow up "The walkers are in the next room. I hope Jasper got them out any loud noise wakes him up...were going to need to take the window" I whispered

I guess the walkers heard us moving because they started banging on our door.

Emmett opened the window

"They're following something. We can get to the garage without them seeing us. I'm going to jump down first and then I'll catch you when you jump" Emmett said

I nodded "Be careful" As soon as Emmett jumped the walkers burst through the door.

I shot two of them down and then jump out the window. Everyone else must be at the Jeep waiting for us.

Emmett caught me and put me down. We shot down walkers as we got into the four wheeler.

Emmett drove and I got into the back seat and worked the gun in front of my seat.

I looked around for the Jeep. It wasn't on the trail.

"Rose they're not here!" Emmett cried but he continued to drive north.

My sight was blinded by tears as I shot the walkers following us down. Emmett switched to another trail but still went the same direction.

"They left us!" I cried

Bella's POV:

"Charlie get off me! I'm going back! I promised our father I would protect her! Carlisle stop the Jeep!" Jasper screamed as Dad held him down in the Jeep that he wanted to get out of.

"Jasper I'm not letting you go out there! Your sister is trained in weapons just as well as you are!" Dad yelled  
"They were asleep when we left!" Jasper screamed

I felt bad for Jasper. Rosalie is all he has left right now and we left her at the lake house with Emmett.

"Daddy stop the car! Emmett's back there!" Alice cried

"He's with Rosalie he's fine and he knows how to shoot a gun!" Carlisle yelled

"He just learned-"

"Alice enough! Your brother is fine! Jasper I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett got out the beach house safely!" Carlisle screamed

"Let me out!" Jasper screamed

"Dad let him out. Jasper tell us where the address is and meet us there" Edward said

Here we go.

"That's why you want to continue? Because of the address and not the fact that your brother and my sister are still out there with no food? You know what maybe you won't get on that plane!"

"What are you saying?" Edward yelled

"If we don't find Rosalie alive I'm getting on the plane by myself!" Jasper screamed

**Please review!**

**Do you guys want Bella to have a miscarriage or give birth?**

**New chapter for We'll Make It is coming up**

**Stay tuned**


	7. I'll Wait For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead**

Jasper's POV:

Carlisle finally stopped the Jeep.

About seven miles away from the beach house.

My twin is gone. We abandoned her with Emmett. I would feel better if she was with any else but Emmett is a huge distraction to her.

Carlisle turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. "How far are we?" He asked

I shrugged "Jasper I need to know-"

"You don't need to know shit! How far or close we are to the address is nobody's business but mine! I'll let you know what I want to know and right now it's nothing!" I yelled

"I understand why your upset-"Charlie said

"No you don't! Or you would've let me out the car when I realized she wasn't here! Now since I can't catch up to her from here may I get the hell out of this car?" I asked

Carlisle unlocked it the doors and I ran out.

I ran behind a tree and sat down. I cried in my knees. My father would be so ashamed of me.

"Папа!" I cried "Zhal', chto ya ne sderzhu svoye obeshchaniye!" (Dad! I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise!)

Alice's POV:

No one left the car after Jasper ran out. I opened the door.

"Where are you going? He's mad at us!" Edward said

"He's not mad at me and right now he needs people that are on his side" I said

"So I'm not on his side?" Bella asked

"Bella you know I'm not talking about you" I said and got out the car.

I ran to the tree Jasper was behind. He was crying into knees.

I crouched down and wrapped my arms around him. "We'll find them Jasper" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair

"I promise we'll find them" I said

Emmett's POV:

We got away from the walkers finally. We were about three or four miles away from the beach house. I was tired and hungry. I checked my phone it was 1:00PM

"Babe I'm gonna stop so we can rest for a little while okay?" I asked

"Okay" she said

I stopped the four wheeler and got out. Rosalie hope down from the chair up top.

"I-I...I lost him!" Rosalie cried. I forgot how she would react about being separated from Jasper. They have the Jeep so I'm sure they're way closer to the address then we are by now. They're safe.

My thoughts were interrupted when Rosalie crouched down, put her head in her knees, and started crying.

"I lost Jasper!" She cried

"You need to rest baby come on" I said and held my hand out to her.

She took it and stood up. "I have my mother's backpack on...it only has food and a flashlight. Edward has my backpack and the gun Jasper gave me is it" I said as we sat down against a tree.

"You can have one of mine I have four on my belt" Rose said

I nodded and took my bag off my back. "So where are we going to sleep?" I ask and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you. I have hiking rope we can tie ourselves to tree branches. I haven't been on this trail in a long time but I don't remember there being a lot of houses. And the house I do remember is really close the address" Rosalie said

"Are we close?" I asked and bit into my granola bar. Rose shook her head when I offered her one.

"We need to get a little further before I can tell, were not close. We may need to switch to the other trail" She said

This is going to be a long day.

Edward's POV:

We got back on the rode after a while. Jasper only spoke to give directions. Dad drove passed a small motel.

"Stop the car" Jasper said. Dad did. "I know this isn't the address Jasper" he said

"Its almost eight! Our uncle will only let us in when the sun is still shinning!" Jasper yelled

"That's bullshit! You just want to wait for Rosalie!" I yelled

"Your brother is out there with her! She's not alone! I'm sure they had to ditch the four wheeler! And like I said I'm the only one getting on that plane if my sister doesn't show up there alive!" he yelled

"So your going to drag us there with you so we can watch you leave?" Bella asked turning to Jasper

Jasper didn't answer she wasn't even looking at Bella

"Answer her!" I yelled

"I'm going inside the hotel the smell of gas makes me sick" Jasper said as he left the car. Alice followed him.

If we do get to the address I'm sure Alice and probably Bella will be getting on that plane with him.

That doesn't mean I'm not gonna try.

Rosalie's POV:

I handed Emmett a rope. "Tie this around your waist when you get comfortable on a branch"

"Rose I'm 210 pounds. What if the branch breaks in the middle of the night?" Emmett asked

"Em my father was six foot five and he climb trees all the time" I said

"Fine I'm going" he said and climbed the tree. "Don't fall Em I can't catch you" I said

"Yeah yeah I'm good" he said as he got settled on a tree branch

I climbed up after him and got settled on a tree branch under him.

"Goodnight Rosalie" Emmett said

"Sweet dreams Em"

Emmett's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

I woke up early thinking about how I was going to say this to Rosalie.

We need to ditch the four wheeler. Were on the run to much and it just gets in the way. I know it's her father's so she's probably not going to want to give it up but we seriously need to.  
I looked down at her branch she was awake. I wonder if she ever went to sleep. I checked my watch it was 5:36AM

"Rosalie" I whispered, she looked up at me from her branch.

"Should we get going now?" I asked

She nodded "Yeah let's go" she said as she unwrapped the rope around her waist.

I climbed down after her and when we were both on the ground I put my hands on her shoulders. I braced myself for the crying and yelling that was about to happen.

She notice my mood change "What's wrong?" She asked

"I have to tell you something" I said. She's probably going to hate me for this

"We have to ditch the four wheeler babe" I said

Rosalie shook her head "We can't Jasper and I are supposed to leave it at the address where it will be safe. We were supposed to say goodbye to our parents together" Rose said

"Jasper would understand Rose. Were on the run to much and that giant four wheeler just gets in the way. We could use the bullets anyway. It's still early I can dig a hole and we can bury it to make sure no one takes it alright?"

Tears ran down Rosalie's cheeks "I know a place where we can leave it...it's not far from here. It's where our father proposed to our mother and where they renewed there vows" She said

I wiped her tears "Okay let's go then" I said

Bella's POV:

Alice rubbed my back as a I threw up into one of the hotel toilets. I'm defiantly pregnant

"Bella I think you should tell your dad or tell my dad he's a doctor" Alice said and handed me my water bottle.

"No not yet" I said between sips

"We'll when are you going to tell them! When you start showing?" She asked

"Would you lower your voice? Your going to wake everyone up!" I said

"I don't know how you didn't notice but everyone is outside waiting for us, they think were getting dressed" She said

"So what's up with your boyfriend. Is he serious about not letting us on the plane if Rosalie doesn't show up?" I asked her as we left the bathroom.

"He's _really_ upset about losing her. I am too, Emmett is out there and he's my nice brother" Alice said

I rolled my eyes "You think they're alive?" I asked

"I hope they're alive. Emmett more then Rosalie, she knows how to survive out there and he doesn't" Alice said

"Before the breakout they were like never apart. I'm sure she wouldn't abandon him unless she had to" I said

Jasper approached us when we got outside. Alice kissed him.

"Were not going to make any stops after this were going straight to the address" he said

I nodded "Are you driving?" I asked

"Yes I'm tired of giving directions. It's six forty we should get there before sundown" he said

Rosalie's POV:

I wanted to be mad at Emmett for making me do this but he's right. Jasper will never forgive me if we find him. They're probably at the address by now.

"We need to go through those trees it's right behind it" I said to Emmett

"What exactly is it" Emmett asked

"A waterfall" I said I pushed the four wheeler through the trees. Tears ran down my face when I heard the waterfall.

I turned to Emmett. "Can I have ten minutes?"

He nodded and kissed my cheek "I'll be right behind the trees and I'll call you if something happens"

I nodded. When he left I pushed the four wheeler to the edge of the waterfall and kneeled down behind it.

I opened my backpack after I took it off and grabbed one of the photographs I saved from the beach house.

The picture was taken after my parents renewal ceremony, Jasper and I were standing in front of them smiling at the camera. I wish Jasper was here to do this with me I'm sure he'll never forgive me.

I held the picture over my heart and said

*She's speaking in Russian*  
"Mom Dad before I say goodbye I wanted to thank you for all you did for Jasper and I. Mom thank you for teaching me how to be a lady and how to be a leader and not a follower. Daddy thank you for teaching me all I know about weaponry and thank you for teaching me how to be strong. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you that day! And I'm sorry Jasper isn't here with me, we got separated! ...You two will forever be in my heart. Goodbye Mom and Dad"

I folded the picture and stood up. After I took all the bullets out of the four wheeler I put the picture in one of the barrels.

"Forever in my heart" I said one last time and pushed the four wheeler into the water.

The splash was so large a whole bunch of water hit me. I wrapped my arms around myself and started sobbing.

I can't believe I just did this.

Carlisle's POV:

Jasper drove around what looked like an airport. "Is this it?" I asked

"Yes we have to leave the car here the door to my uncles spot isn't that far away.

He stopped the jeep and we all got out. "Walk behind me" Jasper said

He led us to a door and knocked what was obviously a secret message.

Jasper's POV:

My uncle Sasha answered the door.

"Grigoriy! Lilian! Ty v poryadke-" (Gregory! Lillian! Your okay-)

He stopped talking when he noticed me and all the people he didn't know behind me, none of them being my parents.

"Vy prikhodite syuda. Skazhi etim lyudyam ostavat'sya u dveri" He said to me and pulled me inside. Everyone followed behind me. (You come here. Tell those people to stay by the door)

I turned to everyone else "Stay right here. I'll be right back" I said

"Why?" Edward asked

"Because I need to explain to my uncle why my parents and twin aren't here" I said and left following my uncle.

He lead me into his office and I sat down in front of him.  
"Gde tvoi roditeli?" He asked me (Where are your parents?)

"Oni mertvy" I said with tears in my eyes (They're dead)

My uncle sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Chto sluchilos'?" He asked  
(What happened?)

"Kogda my vozvratilis' domoy khodoki byli na vsem protyazhenii nashego dvora i garazha. Oni pozhertvovali soboy, chtoby otvlech' khodokov dlya togo, chtoby Rozali i ya, chtoby izbezhat'" I said (When we got home walkers were all over our yard and garage. They sacrificed themselves in order for Rosalie and I to escape)

"Rozali. Vasha sestra, gde ona?" He asked (Rosalie. Your sister, where is she?)

"My razdelilis'. Kogda ya ponyal, chto ona ne byla so mnoy oni ne pozvolili by mne mashinu, poka my ne byli sem' kilometrov! Mozhem li my zhdat' yeye? Pozhaluysta?" I cried  
(We got separated. When I realized she wasn't with me they wouldn't let me out the car until we were seven miles away! Can we wait for her? Please?)

Uncle Sasha put his hand on my shoulder "konechno" he said (Of course)

Emmett's POV:

Rosalie hasn't stopped crying since we left the waterfall. I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around and picked her up in my arms "Hey" I said and looked her right in the eyes

"Rose listen to me. I didn't understand what you were saying back there but it sounded beautiful. Jasper is going to understand okay? If you keep on crying something or someone is going to follow us and you've barely ate and your just wasting your energy!" I said to her

"I think were going to the wrong way" She sniffed

I put her down "What do you mean?"

"I mean we need to run back and get on the other trail. If we run we can get at least two miles away from the address and get there in the morning" She said as she wiped her eyes

"Were not going anywhere until you eat something" I said and opened my backpack

"We don't have time for that Emmett the other trail is full of walkers! I need to have my crossbow up at all times!"

"Promise me you'll eat before we get to your uncle" I said and took the gun she gave me out after I put my backpack on my back.

"Promise. Bet you can't keep up with me!" She said and started running back towards the first trail.

I shook my head and ran after her.

Alice's POV:

Jasper finally came out of his uncle's office.

"So what's the plan?" Charlie asked "Were going to wait at least four days for Rosalie" he said

"What the hell happened to the twenty four hour thing?" Edward asked

"Edward what is wrong with you! You should be saying thank you! He's taking us to safety and your still complaining! Our brother is out there with her and you don't give a-"

"They're dead Alice! They're dead just like Mom and the quicker you believe it the better!"

"Your not coming with us Edward so say what you want" Jasper said and walked away

Bella stood up "Jasper he has to come!"

"Why because he's your boyfriend? You can stay with him-"

"No! Because he's the father of my baby!" Bella said

**Please continue to review! **


	8. Waiting For You

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead

Rosalie's POV:

"Em look out!" I screamed as he ducked and I shot the walker in the head

Walkers have been following us since we switched trails but it got even worse when we got closer to the motel.

"Emmett stop shooting your wasting bullets" I said and shot a walker down with my crossbow

"You can't protect us on your own Rose!" He yelled and shot twice and he did shoot them just not in the head and they continued to come towards us.

"Emmett just use your knife!" I screamed in frustration as we made our way in front of the motel.

I turned my back on Emmett so I could open the doors which were jammed. I couldn't do it.

"Em make yourself useful and..EM WATCH OUT!" I screamed as a walker opened its mouth and put their hands on his shoulders preparing to sink its teeth into my boyfriends neck.

I reached over him and stabbed the walker in its eye. I didn't have time to take my knife back because put me on his shoulders and took me inside the hotel.

Emmett's POV:

After I jammed the doors again I carried Rosalie into what was a breakfast room.

As I put her down I realized she was having a panic attack.

She wrapped her arms around my neck "Damn you! I thought I was going to lose you too!" She cried

Jasper's POV:

Charlie stood up "What did you say? Your pregnant?"

Bella nodded "It wasn't on purpose Dad I promise!"

Charlie turned to Edward "You know I could arrest you right? Your an adult and your having sex with minors!" he yelled

"It was with her consent!" Edward screamed

"Your not getting on that plane! Definitely not! You got my sixteen year old daughter pregnant? During a fucking apocalypse-"

I cut him off "Charlie who said you were getting on the plane? You made me leave my sister too and my uncle thinks that none of you should be on that plane. I convinced him to let Alice and Bella on but the rest of you hell no"

"No no your not leaving me here! My wife just died! Let me tell your uncle that I'm a doctor,I can help!" Carlisle cried

"Our uncle was a nurse before he joined the Air Force. If Alice wants you to come my uncle said you can but only if Alice wants you too" I said

"Of course she does-"

"No I don't think I do Dad you abandoned your own son! And all you can think about is getting on that plane!" Alice yelled

"What are you saying Alice?" Carlisle said looking at his daughter with shock

"You deserve to stay here with Mom!" she cried

"That isn't true I want to wait for Emmett but your brother may be right-"

"He may be right as in Emmett and Rose are dead? Really Dad?"

"Stop putting words into my mouth-"

I cut him off "She's not doing anything your letting the truth out all by yourself"

Rosalie's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

Emmett and I were eating cereal in the motel. He forced me to sit and eat I wanted to start heading towards the address. Were getting close.

I just really need to know if Jasper is okay. I read in a book that when you lose a twin you can feel it.

I just feel guilty, our parents are dead and the least we can do is respect their wishes and stay together. We've failed them.

I didn't realize I was crying until Emmett reached over and wiped the tears falling from my cheeks.

"We'll find them babe" he said

I wiped my eyes "I really hope so Em"

"Come on lets go you ate enough" He said and stood up, pulling me up with him.

Emmett's POV:

"Rose we cannot run six miles with no breaks" I said to my girlfriend

"But that's the only way we can make it before sundown! And we can take breaks just for thirty seconds or less!" She cried

"Please Emmett. I need to know if he's okay"

I nodded "Okay but if you pass out were taking a break"

Alice's POV:

Jasper has been in his uncle's office for hours. He's lucky he isn't in the middle of this family feud.

"Alice your mother would want us to be safe!" Dad yelled

"Exactly Dad US! Including Emmett who we are waiting for!" I screamed

"I want to wait for Emmett! He's my son!" He yelled

"You weren't acting like that a while ago! Don't you want to stay here with Edward?" I asked

"We are all getting on that plane!" Dad screamed

"They wouldn't just leave us here!" Charlie yelled

"If Rosalie is dead yes they will! You really think their uncle cares about Emmett?" Bella yelled

"He's the one she's with and they have to bring me! What are you going to tell the baby? Oh Daddy's not here because we left him to die back in Forks?" Edward cried

"Shut up Edward! This isn't about you! All you have to do apologize and maybe they'll rethink their decision" I yelled at my brother

"Alice is right Edward just apologize. It's our dads we need to worry about" Bella said

Rosalie's POV:

Emmett was right we needed way more then a thirty second break. We stopped at a small creek to catch our breathe. Were about ten minutes away from the address, we did good.

"Oh my gosh! Laurent look what we've found!" A familiar voice said

Emmett's POV:

Rose and I turned around to see Victoria and Laurent.

Victoria jumped down from the rock she was on and started to come towards us. Laurent grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"Victoria leave them we don't have guns-"

She shook him off "Get the hell off me!"

She stood in front of Rosalie "Where's Alec and Jane Victoria? Did they leave when they realized they could find way better allies?" Rose asked

"Fuck you! And they're dead! Your twin's bullet went through Jane's shoulder and out the back of it. She bled out and Alec shot himself two days later" Victoria said

Damn

Victoria looked around "Where's your brother? Is he dead?" she asked getting in Rosalie's face

Rose didn't answer her

"Oh no" she cooed "He's dead isn't he?" Still no answer from Rosalie

"Leave her alone!" I yelled

Laurent got in my face "Watch it boy" he said "Or you'll die first"

"It's okay. You'll be with him soon" Victoria said and took her knife out.

"Rose look-" I was cut off when Laurent tackled me to the ground

Rosalie's POV:

Victoria stabbed her knife into my already wounded thigh. I screamed when she pulled it out.

I ignored the feeling of blood oozing out my thigh and punched her in the nose.

I pushed her to the floor and punched her again. Victoria smirked and sliced me in the stomach with her knife. It wasn't very deep.

I screamed in pain. "If you don't fight me it won't be so painful" she said as she rolled on top of me. I screamed as I felt my crossbow sinking into my back

She raised her knife in the air. I grabbed it before she plugged it into my chest.

I kicked her in the ribs, pushed her off me, and stood up. She spit up blood on ground

Before I could take my gun off my belt Victoria pushed me again. This time in the creek. She threw her knife away and began to choke me. I stopped struggling against her when she punched me in the nose.

I couldn't do much with my head underwater. I could hear a gun shot in the background.

I tried to make my last memories happy by thinking of my parents and how I would be with them soon.

BAM!

My thoughts were interrupted when my head was pulled out the water.

Emmett began to smack my back. Hard.

I coughed what I expected to be water but I saw blood on the ground.

"Babe. We need to get you to the address" Emmett said. I looked at him.

His arm as bleeding and his face was all beat up.

"She's dead babe, Laurent ran off after he stabbed me. If we support each other we'll get to the address safely"

We stood up supporting each other "We have to be quick and quiet. Our smell attracts walkers" I said

I looked at the sky. The sun was setting.

We don't have much time.

Jasper's POV:

Come on Rose Come on Rose I thought

The sun is going down. Uncle Sasha is not making any changes to his rule. If she's not here before sun down he won't let her in.

I just feel like she's in danger. I can feel it.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Alice asked and grabbed my hand

"I hope so" I said

"I feel like Emmett won't come back without Rose"

"He better not" I said. Alice turned to me "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"It means if he has the nerve to show up here with-"

The secret door knock between Uncle Sasha, our parents, Rosalie, and I cut me off.

"Dyadya Sasha, pozhaluysta!" I heard from behind the door (Uncle Sasha please!)

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the door

"Rosalie!" I yelled

Uncle Sasha opened the door.

Rosalie and Emmett ran in both of them covered in blood.

Carlisle ran to Emmett and I grabbed Rosalie and wrapped my arms around her not caring that blood was getting all over me.

"Jasper! Jasper I'm sorry!" she cried. I pulled away from her

"What the hell are you sorry for?" I asked

"I said goodbye...I pushed the four wheeler into the waterfall where they got married-"

"Rose look at me. I said goodbye the day we left the beach house. I'm not upset I'm just glad your okay. I promise I didn't abandon you on propose...Rosalie what's wrong?" I asked when I noticed her balance getting off

Uncle Sasha took Rosalie in his arms

"Ona byla zarezal! YA voz'mu aptechku!" He said as he laid Rosalie on the ground and ran to get the first aid kit. (She's been stabbed! I'll the first aid kit)

Carlisle was tending to Emmett who looked like he was hit by a truck.

I kneeled down next to Rosalie as our uncle came back. Uncle Sasha pulled Rosalie's pants down to see her wound.

"Rose who did this to you?" I asked

"Victoria-" Rose screamed as our uncle put alcohol on her stab wound.

I wiped the blood on her nose with a tissue I grabbed from the first aid kit "Victoria? Is she the women from before? Did you kill her?"

"Yes she is and she tried to drown me. Emmett killed her and Laurent ran off"

Emmett's POV:

I winced as Dad gave me stitches in my arm. "Emmett I can't believe you killed that women!" Edward yelled

"She was going to kill Rosalie" I looked over to where she was.

Jasper was holding her hand as their uncle wrapped her leg. She also had some gauze and tape right under her belly button.

"Did they ambush you?" Alice asked

I shook my head "No. We ran six miles and we were taking a break-"

She cut me off "Six miles? What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"We needed to get here in time!" I cried as Dad put a bandage on my face

Rosalie's POV:

Uncle Sasha picked me up bridal style in his arms after he patched me up.

"Sobiralis' Rossii pryamo seychas" he said looking down at me (Were going to Russia right now)

"Teper', kak i v etu minutu?" I asked (Now as in this minute?)

"Da. Dzhasper prinyat' vashu sestru. YA ne khochu, kak ona idet, poka my ne prizemlit'sya. Yesli ona poluchayet tyazheloye polozhit' yeye na divan v svoyem kabinete i zhdat' menya."  
(Yes. Jasper take your sister. I don't want her walking until we land. If she gets heavy lay her down on the couch in my office and wait for me)

He gave me to Jasper and went outside through the door next to his office where the his plane was.

Jasper's POV:

I turned to everyone after our uncle left.

"Jasper you can lay me down you know" Rosalie said

"Please your like half my weight" I said

"What's going on?" Edward asked "Rose can't walk till we get off the plane" I said

"Were leaving?" He asked

"Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Bella, and I are" I said

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked

"When I realized you weren't in the Jeep I tried to get out and get you but Charlie held me down and Carlisle drove away from the beach house. Uncle Sasha agrees with me that Carlisle and Charlie should not come with us, and you heard Uncle Sasha if you were with us you two wouldn't have gotten attacked" I said

"But we can't just leave them here and what did Edward do?" She asked

"He said some pretty disrespectful shit about you and Emmett before you got here"

"But were here now let's just put it behind us and go to Russia" Rose said

"Thank you Rosalie-"

Charlie was cut off when Uncle Sasha ran inside and took Rosalie from me

"V khodoki pytayutsya poluchit' cherez vorota! Eto ne bezopasno zdes' bol'she, my vse ukhodim. Kazhdyy podnyat'sya po stupenyam i poluchit' v samolete!"  
(The walkers are trying to get through the gates! It's not safe here anymore, we're all leaving. Everyone climb the steps and get inside the plane!)

"Ya beru yeye v ploskosti ubedit'sya, chto oni posleduyut za vami k ploskosti v poryadke? YA vernus' prav, kogda ya poluchayu Rozali vnutri!"  
(I'm taking her to the plane make sure they follow you to the plane alright? I'll come back right when I get Rosalie inside!"

Alice's POV:

The twin's uncle carried Rosalie outside.

I stood up "Where's he taking her?" I asked Jasper

"To the plane. Everyone get your stuff were leaving now walkers are trying to get inside!" Jasper yelled

"Everyone?" Edward asked

"Yes were not just going to leave you here to get eaten! Let's go!" he yelled

We all grabbed our things and followed him outside. I could see the walkers pressed up against the gates. They must've heard the plane

I held Bella's hand as we ran behind Jasper to the plane. Their uncle came out of the plane and help us up the steps to the plane.

Bella and I immediately sat down and put on our seat belts.

Emmett's POV:

Everyone was seated on the plane as we took off. I'm so happy were finally getting out of here.

There were three seats per row. Alice, Bella, and Edward were sitting in one. Charlie and Carlisle were behind them and Rosalie,Jasper and I were sitting across from Alice, Bella, and Edward.

Everyone was asleep except Jasper and I.

I turned to Jasper "So when we get to Russia are we staying at your uncle's house?" I asked

"Well your family is going to stay at the Babatyev Hotel. Our grandparents own it on our mother's side own it. Rose and I are staying with our father's family including our uncle" Jasper said

"Wait were not staying together? We can't speak Russian!" I yelled

Jasper looked down at Rosalie to make sure she was still asleep.

"The people working there speak English too and Rosalie and I mostly Rosalie need to spend sometime with our family" he said

"And we can't be there for that? We lost someone too! We all have!" I said

"My sister needs to be around our family without all of you. She needs comfort. Look me in the eyes and say that she slept through the night while you two were out there! Look me in the eye and tell me she ate just as much as you did!" He yelled

Before I could answer him Alice spoke. "Emmett what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing Alice" I said "Go back to sleep"

**The story isn't over so please stay tuned!**


	9. Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead

Jasper's POV:

"I promise Rose and I will come visit you all I promise" I said to Alice. We moved to another row of seats. Edward and Bella wanted some time together and Rosalie and Emmett were asleep in the row in front of us.

"And I promise I'm not mad. I think it's best for the both of you to be with your family. I can't believe I'm going to Russia..." A huge grin spread across her face

"What?" I asked

"Remember when you moved to Forks?"

_Flashback:_

_No one's POV:_

_"I didn't know we were getting neighbors. Billy told me people were filling this house but I didn't think they would come so quickly" Carlisle said as he pushed his youngest in her stroller. They had just finished birthday shopping for her._

_"We should say hi" Esme said holding her sons hands._

_"No Mommy! I wanna open my toys! It's my birthday you said we do what I want!" Alice cried from her stroller_

_"I did not say that and if you keep acting like a birthday brat you won't open those presents until tomorrow" Carlisle said sternly_

_"Ally is right we should go. They don't even speak our language" Edward said_

_The six year old was right, the family taking suitcases out of their car were speaking what sounded a lot like Russian._

_"Maybe they can speak English it won't hurt to say hello" Esme said and walked over to the young couple and their two children. There was a young blonde women who had beautiful fair skin, green eyes and she looked like a super model in her Chanel dress and sunglasses._

_The man was tall as well and had green eyes, blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and fair skin. The two small children standing beside each other a boy and girl. They had to be twins, besides their height, eye colors, and eye shape they looked almost identical._

_"She's pretty" Emmett said pointing at the little girl. The older blonde women looked up just as Esme put her son's hand down scolding him about pointing._

_"Hi I see you've just moved here" Carlisle said  
"Hallo! Yes we just moved here from Russia" The women said in a strong Russian accent_

_"Russia? That's wonderful! I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and our oldest son Edward he's six and Emmett is five and Alice just turned four today" Esme said and shook their hands._

_"Oh they grow up so fast. I'm Gregory this is my wife Lillian and these are our twins Rosalie and Jasper they're three" Gregory said_

_Esme leaned down towards the twins "I'm sure you two will enjoy Forks. I'm sure my kids will show you around"_

_The twins said nothing. Jasper's green eyes flashed with confusion and Rosalie looked up at her father also confused._

_"Sorry about that...they don't speak English yet" Gregory said as he picked his daughter up in his arms and Lillian did the same with Jasper_

_Esme's cheeks flashed red with embarrassment. "It's okay. We live near the hospital you should bring your kids I'm sure the boys would love to have someone to play with and Alice always complains that there is never enough girls to play with"_

_"Oh that's so nice. I'm sure they'ed like that I'd love to make a friend before I start work"_

_Esme nodded and smiled "Well I hope we see you around. If you need anything like tips or directions or even someone to talk to were right in front of the hospital"_

_"Thank you you're very kind" Gregory said_

_End of Flashback_

"You and Rose were so clueless when we talked to you!" Alice said laughing

"Vnimaniye! Vnimaniye! My dolzhny byt' posadki v meneye chem desyat' minut. Yest' chistyye odezhdy vyshe vas." (Attention! Attention! We shall be landing in under ten minutes. There are clean clothes above you.)

"What did he say?" Alice asked.

"Were landing in under ten minutes and they're are clothes in the luggage boxes above us" I said and stood up.

Everyone else did the same except Rose and Emmett who were still sleeping.

"Jasper don't we need passports?" Edward asked

"Were sneaking you into the hotel. Our father knew people you'll all be fine" I said as I passed some bags of clothes around.

"You'll all be able to take showers at my grandparent's hotel so don't worry about not getting these dirty" I said as I reached over my chair and tapped Rosalie on the shoulder.

"Were landing soon" I said as she slowly stood up. I passed her a bag of clothes.

"Jasper I can barely lift my leg without my wound opening" She said

"I'll help you come let's go to the bathroom" Alice said

I smacked Emmett's head "Wake up" I said

"Ow dumbass what is it? Where's Rose?" He asked

"She's getting dressed. Were about to land get dressed into clean clothes if you want" I said and handed him a bag.

I changed I to my clothes in my chair. Bella's back was to me so I didn't care.

"Bella I'll ask my grandma if she can get you a doctor's appointment and some pills. Whatever you need for the baby" I said

"Thank you" she said

"Vnimaniye! Vnimaniye! Kazhdyy pristegnut'sya my budet posadka v blizhaysheye vremya"  
(Attention! Attention! Everyone buckle up we're will be landing shortly)

I helped Rosalie to her seat as she came out the bathroom with Alice.

"Everyone put your seat belts on were landing" I said

Rosalie's POV:

Uncle Sasha sat me down in our limo and then everyone else got in. Emmett sat down next to me.

We all got into the limo as soon as we left the plane with our bags. We couldn't risk being seen by to many people.

"Rozali Dzhasper, gde vy khotite idti v pervuyu ochered'? Khochesh', chtoby vysadit' vas na mamu i papa ili my vysadit' ikh v otele?" Uncle Sasha asked  
(Rosalie Jasper where do you want to go first? Want me to drop you off at mom and dad's or we drop them off at the hotel?)

I leaned forward to look at Jasper "Hotel?" he asked

I nodded "otel'" I said (Hotel)

"Are there going to be other people staying at the hotel?" Edward asked

"Yes but we can make sure you get all get your own floor" I said

"So your grandparents own the whole building?" Bella asked

"Yes our grandmother Alina and our grandfather Jasper own it. Our Aunt Carmen also lives there with her three children and her husband Elezear. Almost all of our mother's family lives there" Jasper said

"That must be nice" Carlisle said.

"Byli zdes'! Rozali Dzhasper ty khochesh' voyti vnutr' ili ostat'sya zdes'. Vy dolzhny poyti vnutri yesli vy ne gotovy byt' ryadom sem'yey materi. YA znayu, ikh reaktsiya budet khuzhe, chem mamy " Uncle Sasha asked (Were here! Rosalie Jasper do you want to come inside or do you want to stay in here. I know you might not want to face your mother's family right now. Their reaction will be much worse then mom's)

I turned to Emmett "Emm I'm not ready to see them yet but I'll see you tomorrow" I said

He kissed my nose "I understand babe. I love you" He said and kissed me.

"Our uncle will take you inside" I said as everyone except Jasper and I got out.

Jasper's POV:

"Were going to have to face them soon you know" I said to Rose as we got out the car to our dad's parents mansion.

"I really don't want to see Grandma cry. She's probably going to wish Mom and Dad didn't name me after her" She said

"No she won't. She will cry though it's Grandpa we don't have to worry about as much" I said as we walked up the steps to the house.

Grandma answered the door before we knocked. "Hallo! You've mad it I was so worried. Come in!" She said.

Rose and I will never understand why Uncle Sasha can barely speak English but our grandparents can speak some.

"Gde Grigoriy? I Lilian?" Grandpa asked (Where's Gregory? And Lillian?)

Tears began to run down Rosalie's cheeks.

"What's wrong with her? Where are they?" Grandma asked

I wiped my eyes before the tears had a chance to flow down my cheeks. "They didn't make it Grandma" I cried

Rose began to cry into her hands as Grandpa pulled her on for a hug with tears running down his face.

"No! No Gregory!" Grandma sobbed and wrapped her arms around me.

I don't know how long all of us were crying but I feel like we've finally mourned our parents.

Alice's POV:

"Thank you" I said to room service as I pushed in our trays of food inside our room. Our dad's were in the room next door but the four of us were staying in a large room together. It had two bedrooms and even a kitchen, balcony, pool, and a hot tub.

"Finally I'm so hungry!" Edward said

We got settled and ate as we watched the T.V. Bella figured out how to switched the T.V to English.

"I hope Rosalie and Jasper are doing okay" Emmett said

"Dude don't change the mood. I'm sure they're fine. Let's hit the hot tub after this!" He yelled

Jasper's POV:

Grandma put a plate homemade Stroganoff in front of me. "Spasibo babushke" I said  
(Thank you Grandma)

"Your welcome Jasper. Here let me put your hair up like your fathers you can't eat with it all over or face" She said as she took out her hair elastic and put it in my hair.

"Leave him alone. Where's Rosalie?" Grandpa asked

"Maybe she fell asleep after her shower" I said as I ate. I know Rosalie's not going to eat this anyway.

"She's still s-shaken" Uncle Sasha said

"Well shaken or not she needs to eat. Rosalie!" She screamed

"Rosalie get down here and eat!" She continued

"She's sleeping" I said "I'm going to go check on her" Grandma said and made her way up the steps.

Grandma Rosalie's POV:

I opened the door to Rosalie's bedroom which was her mother's when she stayed here.

Jasper was right she was sleeping in the large canopy bed in a short white nightgown. Her hair was sprawled out all over the pillows. Her crossbow was on the bedside table.

I grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and sat down on the bed beside her. Jasper told me she got stabbed in the thigh. I might as well patch it up for her.

I pulled her cover and sheets down. As soon as I pulled her nightgown up a little she had sat and pressed a knife to my throat.

She put it down as soon as she noticed it was me. Tears welled in her eyes. "Mne ochen' zhal' Babushka" she said (I'm sorry Grandma)

"It's okay honey. How's leg doing is it healing? Do you need stitches?" I asked

"It's fine" She said and lifted up her nightgown to show me her leg thigh which was patched up "Are you hungry there's stroganoff downstairs in the kitchen?" I asked her

She shook her head. "You know Grandma Alina and Grandpa Jasper were very disappointed in you too. They wanted to see you guys and you wouldn't even walk into the hotel" I said

"We just couldn't...I couldn't see all of them yet I wasn't ready and I really didn't want to see their reaction. I know can't face Tanya, Kate, and Irina yet" Rosalie said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ya ponimayu, chto, no ya skazal im, chto vy Dzhasper i dazhe vashi druz'ya, yesli vy khotite vstretitsya im na uzhin zavtra. I vashi druz'ya budut zdes' na zavtrak po utram. Mozhete li vy eto sdelat'?" I said and brushed her tears away

(I understand that but I told them that you and Jasper, even your friends if you want will see them for dinner tomorrow. And your friends will be here for breakfast. Can you do that?)

She nodded. I kissed her forehead "That's my girl. Now get some sleep I don't want you falling asleep at the table tomorrow now. Your grandfather has something very important to tell you and Jasper as well"

Emmett's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Wow their grandparents are living the life over here" I said as we got out the limo that brought us here.

"I'm so excited I missed Jasper so much" Alice said as we walked up the steps to the mansion.  
"It's really nice of them to invite us here for breakfast" Bella said and knocked on the door.

If it wasn't for her height and wrinkles I would've thought the lady who answered the door was Rosalie.

"Hallo! You must be the friends come in I'll show you to the dinning room" she said

"If you don't know already my name is Rosalie. I'm the eighth generation Rosalie. My daughter is the ninth, and your Rosalie is the tenth generation. Jasper and Rosalie haven't come down yet but they'll be here soon enough" she said as we followed her to the gigantic dinning room.

There were maids putting almost every breakfast food you could imagine on the table.

"Go ahead sit down. Now which one of you is Bella?" She asked

"That's me" Bella said as she sat down and Edward sat down beside her. I sat next to Alice.

"We've arranged for a doctor to come and check on your baby" she said

"Thank you I really appreciate it" She said

"No problem. Where the hell are the twins? Gregory!" She yelled

I heard some yelling in Russian coming from upstairs. A man entered the dinning room.

"Oh they're here! Hi I'm Gregory. Jasper should be down soon. I think Rose is still sleeping-"

"Still sleeping oh no that's it" Rosalie Senior said and stood in front of the staircase.

"Rosalie if you aren't down here in five minutes I'm going up there with a bucket of ice water!" She screamed. I see where Rose gets her temper from.

Jasper came running into the dinning room.

"For goodness sakes boy dry your hair your getting water all over the floor! And all over her!" Rosalie senior yelled as Jasper ran to Alice and kissed her.

Jasper sat down across from Alice. "How's was your first night in the Babatyev Hotel?" He asked

"Amazing" Edward said "Thank y-" he added and was interrupted by Rosalie Senior yelling in front of the staircase in Russian.

"Grandma she's probably in the shower" Jasper said

"Or she's in her bed ignoring me! Your boyfriend is here Rosalie didn't you miss him?" She yelled

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Can we eat Grandma or do we have to wait for Rose?" He asked

"Yes go ahead all of you eat. I'm going to check on Rosalie" She said and went upstairs.

"And I'm going to see if Sasha wants to come outside with me" Gregory Senior said and left after her.

"This is so good your grandmother cooked this?" Alice asked

"No no no the cooks did" Jasper said as he put waffles on his plate. I did the same.

Rosalie Senior came down stairs. "She's in the shower" she said. She turned to me. "You can go and join her if you'd like"

My jaw dropped. "Grandma!" Jasper yelled

"What? I know my granddaughter and I know you two are way passed the first base" she said

I bite my tongue to hold in my laughter.

Rosalie's POV:

I combed my hair after I finished getting dressed. I was wearing a hot pink sweater with a black heart on it, black pants, and pink doc martens.

I let my long wavy hair flow on my back and left my room. I really missed Emmett.

I made my down stairs and into the dinning room.

"There she is!" Grandma said and kissed my cheek. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Vy chuvstvuyete sebya luchshe? Vasha popytka pravil'no pitat'sya?" She asked me  
(Are you feeling better? Your going to eat right?)

"Da" I said (Yes)

"Good girl now I don't want you the porridge you need more then that and it's for Grandpa and I but you have everything else alright? I'm going to do my Pilates" she said and left

I wrapped my arms around Emmett. "I missed you" I said and kissed him. He kissed me back as I sat on his lap and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Umm excuse you" Alice said

I got off of Emmett and sat down next to Jasper. I grabbed a bowl and began to fill it with porridge after I took the top off.

"Rose what did she just say?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and ate my porridge after I grabbed a sausage.

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked Edward,Bella and Alice.

"We have a karate defense class planned" Bella said smiling.

"Oh yeah I forgot that they have that at the hotel. You'll like its fun" I said

"What about you guys anything planned?" Alice asked

"Were going to be at the hotel tonight that's pretty much it-"

Jasper was interrupted when Uncle Sasha and Grandpa came downstairs dressed like they were ready for war.

"Kuda ty idesh'?" I asked (where are you going?)

"Hunting"

"Can I come?" I asked. I can't stay in here all day.

"Sure meet us downstairs in twenty minutes I'm going to smoke" Grandpa said and left with Uncle Sasha.

"Rose is there anywhere safe we can go to get tattoos? Or piercings?" Alice asked

"Yeah why? You want a tattoo?" I asked as I ate.

"Were all going to get our mother's name on our lower back. And I want another ear piercing" she said

"I wanna get my mom's name too" Bella said

"After dinner I'll take you. I wanna get something done too" I said "I'm not a model anymore anyway"

"Rosalie what are you going to get done?" Jasper asked "You gonna get your belly pierced?"

"Yes actually I am. And I wanna get Mom and Dad's names in Russian on my back" I said

"Rose I know how you are with pain your not going to stand still for that long" He said "But I'll get it first if you want"

"No I'm going first and I'm not going to cry" I said

"We'll see. Okay let's do it right after dinner" Jasper said "Maybe I'll get my ears re pierced"

"No we don't need to look even more alike Jaz" I said


	10. Truth and Tattoos

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Walking Dead

Bella's POV:

"I call the big shower!" I yelled as we ran to our hotel room. We were all sweaty after our self defense classes, which were awesome we all learned so much.

"No fair you got it yesterday!" Alice cried as I got the key card out

"Whoa whoa whoa where the hell have all of you been? Have you forgotten that you have dad's or something" Carlisle said as he walked over to us with Charlie.

"We didn't even see you this morning! Or last night! We are so blessed to be able to stay here. You all lost your mothers and your running around like it didn't happen-"

I cut him off "No were not! We knocked on your door this morning so we could tell you that Jasper and Rosalie invited us to breakfast no one answered. We knocked on your door to tell you that we were going to the defense classes downstairs. No. One. Answered."

"That means it's okay to leave the hotel without permission? Your pregnant Bella you shouldn't be taking self defense classes" Dad said

"And when you all left the house were you wearing a face mask?" Carlisle asked

We shook our heads

"Do you guys have any other plans tonight?" Dad asked

"Rosalie and Jasper are coming here to have dinner with their family. There taking us out for gelato after" Alice lied

"Gelato? They don't have that here in the hotel?" Carlisle asked

"They insisted on bringing us." She said

They nodded "You come see us when you come back" Dad said

We nodded and went into our rooms.

Jasper's POV:

"What is taking your sister so long? I said twenty minutes!" Grandpa said as he loaded our weapons into the back of his Jeep.

"Grandma was talking to her the last time I saw her" I said

We were all pretty much wearing the same thing. Black leather jackets, black jeans and combat boots.

Rose finally came outside. "Grandma says be careful. There might be some bears in the high grounds" she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Let's go then" Grandpa said as we all got inside the Jeep.

It took us twenty minutes to get to the area. After everyone had their face mask and gloves on we got out the Jeep and spilt up.

Rosalie's POV:

I started up the hills where I knew the bears would be. Jasper wasn't that far away from me either.

I climb up a tree when I heard them coming. Jasper did the same. I put my cross bow up ready to fire.

I thought I would see a bear coming and I did but this bear was clearly infected. It moved just like a walker. I shot it in the eye, and it fell to the ground.

"We should tell Grandpa" Jasper said. I shook my head. "We need to burn it and kill the rest of them. We can't call him now or all of them will run away"

He nodded "Your right" he said

I smiled "What?" he asked

"I love it when you say that" I said. He rolled his eyes and began to get down from the tree.

I jumped down and he headed towards the direction the bear came from.

"Rose look out!" Jasper yelled and pushed me to the ground. When I got up there were two dead deers in front of me each had a bullet in their head.

Jasper helped me up "I'm sorry they were going to trample you" he said

"Were they like the bear?" I asked

"They had fangs Rose. We need to kill them all-"

"YA nashel ikh! My nashli tri cheloveka peshekhodov, oni, veroyatno, otvetstvenny za zhivotnykh" Uncle Sasha yelled (I found them! We found three human walkers they're probably responsible for the animals)

"V dorogiye byli bystro oni pochti s"yel Rozali" Jasper said (The dears were fast they almost ate Rosalie)

I nodded "No medved' byl medlennym ... ochen' medlenno, kak peshekhodov v Forks" I said as Grandpa came over

"Okay your uncle and I will take of this. Go back to the house I don't want to risk you two getting exposed to the infection or late for dinner at the hotel" Grandpa said

"But there's only one car, you want us to walk?" I asked

"Walk to the street and get a cab" He said

Alice's POV:

"You look so handsome!" I said to Jasper and pecked him on the lips. He looked amazing in his suit.

"And you look beautiful" he said. I was wearing a blue dress that hit right above my knees with white tights. I also had on blue flats.

Rosalie looked gorgeous in her backless white dress, white tights, and white flats. Bella was wearing a sparkling grey dress with grey tights, and grey flats

"Come I'll show you where the private dinning hall is" Jasper said as he took my hand and lead me through the hotel.

Jasper's POV:

"Jasper oh my you've grown so much!" My Grandma Alina said and hugged me "Where's your sister?" she asked

"She's" I looked around Rosalie was talking with our big cousins Kate, Tanya, and Irina. I noticed the tears running down her cheeks as she talked to them.

I sighed. I knew she wasn't ready for this. "Prostite babushku" I said and left her (Excuse me Grandma)

As I was walking over to Rosalie our Aunt Carmen interrupted me and gave me a hug

"Halla honey! How are you doing since..." Here's what you need to know about our Aunt Carmen and her kids Kate, Tanya, and Irina. Along with her husband Elezear. They have terrible sensitivity skills all of them. I'm glad Mom never picked that up.

"I'm beating the bush, excuse me" I said and tried to get around her. "I guess not so well then. Your sister doesn't look to good" She said

Ignored her and made my way towards Rosalie.

"Can you guys please change the subject? I'm trying to enjoy the evening" Rosalie said as she wiped her eyes

"But you need to let it out. Your parents would want you to" Kate said

I put my hand on Rosalie's shoulder as she sobbed. "What is wrong with you? She's mourning in her own way don't try to make her unhappy! Be the older person which all three of you are! Don't tell her what our parents would want because you don't now anything! Our parents would want her to be happy! Not crying her eyes out at a dinner that you all invited her to! Fuck off!" I screamed

I didn't realize how loud I was until I noticed everyone turned to us, looking shocked. Emmett Alice, Edward, and Bella got up out of their seats as I grabbed Rosalie's hand and lead her out the dinning hall.

"No wait!" Grandma Alina cried

Emmett's POV:

I rubbed Rosalie's back as she cried into her hands. We went to the bathroom. "I'm sorry" I said

When Rosalie finally took her face out of her hands Alice gasped. "Your mascara is running! Here let me help you" She said and took Rosalie to the mirror. Bella helped.

"I really don't want to go back there" Jasper said

"Do we have to go back?" I asked "I think they'll tell...you know what? We don't have to lets go get our tattoos and then go out to eat somewhere else. I have money and so does Rosalie" he said

"I'm all for that" Edward said

"Let's go then" I said and kissed Rosalie's cheek

Rosalie's POV:

"This is where our parents got their first tattoos and all their other ones. I also got my ears pierced here when I was one" I told Alice as we picked our jewelry for our piercings.

Bella and Edward were getting their tattoos. Emmett and Jasper said they wanted to watch us get our piercings first. Jasper was so sure I was going to cry.

We picked our jewelry and then sat in our chairs.

The jeweler sat down in front of Alice "Vy khotite, chtoby sdelat' po odnomu ili oboim?" She asked Alice (Do you want to do one at a time or both?)

Alice turned to me confused "How do you want it done?" I asked

"Both" Alice said quickly. I told the lady and she cleaned Alice's ears. The other jeweler did the same to my ears.

Alice went first. Jasper held her hand and Emmett held mine though I really didn't need it.

"Alice she said she's going to count to three" I said when the lady set the piercing guns near her ears. She counted to three and put the earrings in her ears. Alice yelped a little but smiled.

I was getting mine done one at a time. "Khorosho Rozali. Odin ... Dva ... Tri" (Okay Rosalie one two three)

I made a face at the discomfort of the new earring but I didn't make a sound. She put the other one in and then gave me a mirror.

"I love it" I said to Emmett. "Are you ready for the belly piercing?" he asked

"Yes and I'm ready to not cry Jasper"I said to my brother

He rolled his eyes "Yeah right" he said. Alice and Emmett left to get their tattoos sketched and Jasper stayed while I got my belly pierced.

"You should go get your tattoo sketched" I said as I lifted my dress up so the jeweler could clean my stomach.

"Why so you can cry your eyes out?" He teased.I rolled my eyes.

The lady set the needle up with the dot she put there.

"Khorosho ty mne nuzhen, ne dvigat'sya v techeniye etogo. Vash budet chuvstvovat' sebya igla perezhivayet vashey kozhi i igla budet ostavat'sya v sistemu ili kozhi, poka ya ne zamenit' yego na yuvelirnyye izdeliya" She said (Okay I need you not to move for this. Your going to feel the needle going through your skin and the needle is going to stay in or skin until I replace it with the jewelry )

I nodded and she started to push the needle through my skin. I looked up bite my tongue as she continued. This hurt more then I thought.

"Let it out Rose" Jasper teased. I smiled "I'm fine" I said. I winced little when she pulled the needle out and put the jewelry in. It was bleeding a lot.

"Nothing? Really?" Jasper said "Really" I said. I turned to the jeweler "Spasibo" I said

(Thank you)

Bella's POV:

I couldn't stop looking at my tattoo. It was amazing. It was my mother's full name Renee Elizabeth Swan with a heart around it.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett got the same tattoo on their lower backs. It had Esme's full name Esme Lucille Cullen with flowers around it. Esme loved her garden very much.

Jasper and Rosalie were still in the chairs getting their done. Jasper looked like he was in pain. His eyes were closed and he was wincing. Rosalie was just playing a game on her phone, she would wince now and then.

Jasper's POV:

My tattoo was of our parents names in Russian. Gregory Lincoln Hale and Lillian Avalina Hale. Under it it said "Always in my heart"

Rosalie's has our parents names in Russian. Our father's name was under our mother's and on the sides of their names were angel wings and over the i of our mother's name was a rose. That was our mother's favorite flower.

"I love it!" Rosalie said. As she looked at her tattoo in the mirror.

"Okay lets go eat" I said

We hit the streets and went to a restaurant to eat at.

Bella's POV:

After dinner we got a cab to the hotel. "Will we see you guys tomorrow?" I asked Rosalie

"Yes of course" she said and hugged me. Alice kissed Jasper and then got out . Emmett kissed Rosalie and got out the cab after her.

Rosalie's POV:

"We are going to be in so much trouble when we walk into that house" I said and we got out the cab.

"Just cry or something they'll believe you" Jasper said and knocked on the door.

"Where the hell have you two been? It's two in the morning! Get in here!" Grandma yelled

As soon as we walked into the living we saw Kate, Tanya, and Irina. Along with Grandma Alina and Grandpa Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm really tired, I'm going to bed" I said and started to walk backward so they wouldn't see my tattoo.

"You get down here right now! And what the hell is on your dress? Is that blood?" Grandma Rosalie asked as I walked back.

Oh no my belly piercing must have leaked. "Yes" I said

"What happened?" She asked "My nose started bleeding earlier" I lied

"Why are they here?" Jasper asked

"Your going to apologize for what you said" Grandma Alina said

"Did they tell you what they said to me?" I asked

"They said they asked you how you were doing and you got emotional and Jasper flipped out" Grandpa Jasper said

"That's not true! They wanted me to explain to them how it happened and they asked me what my parents last words were as the walkers ate them!" I cried "When I told them I didn't want to talk about they told me my parents would want me to. They just stood there and watched me cry!" I said getting upset again.

"Is that true?" Grandma Alina asked

They nodded. "Apologize right now!" She yelled

"I'm sorry" Kate said "I started it and it was wrong. I shouldn't have said it"

"Sorry" Tanya and Irina said

"Your damn right you shouldn't have!" Grandma Rosalie said "Rosalie Jasper you may go. I'll see you two in the morning"

I walked in front of Jasper and we went to my room. I turned to him. "Umm your room is-"

"I know listen...I can't sleep in there anymore. Everywhere I look there are memories of Dad. I feel like he's in the room with me and I can't handle that anymore!" Jasper cried

"So you want to switch rooms?" I asked

"No your bed has a slide out bed under it. Can I sleep there? I'll go back in my room for everything else but I can't sleep there" he said

I nodded "Of course"

When he left to get dressed I got dressed into the nightgown I was wearing last night. Grandpa came into the room without knocking and it scared the hell out of me.

"Grandpa! What are you doing?" I yelled

"Shh I need to tell you something. Where's your brother?" He asked

"He's getting dressed" I said "Good I don't want him to hear this until you get back" he said as he sat down on my bed

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Your father was...your parents were set up that day. They should've got classified information about your uncle earlier and you all would've been here if the plan went on as it was supposed to. Your father wasn't any ordinary business man. It was a dirty business, they were smuggling illegal weapons for information about a cure. You see your father was immune to the illness and there was testing going on in the building. Aro went against your father, I still don't know what he did but it got the whole corporation to turn on your dad. They were going to kill all of you and when Aro found out you and Jasper lived he went to finish the job. What happened that day?" he asked

I took a breathe "He shot Jasper in the ear and I...I killed him and three of his children. I shot them" I whispered

"Did they try to kill you?" he asked. I nodded.

"And did you ever encounter a women named Victoria?" he asked. I nodded again. "She tried to kill me" I said

"She was hired to kill you and your brother. Along with her partners Laurent and James " he said. "Why what did we do?" I asked

"Your a Hale Rosalie" he said "But I still don't understand why I have to leave" I said

"I know where the corporation in Russia is. I need you to go there get revenge on the people that did this to you and get the file titled "HALE RAT" he said

"You want me to kill all those people in the corporation? I'm way outnumbered-"

"I have a map of secret entrances for you. You'll be in and out I promise. And you can take my motorcycle" He said

I nodded "When do I leave?" I asked

He smiled "In four hours in the garage. I'll stall for you while gone" he said

"Can I say goodbye to Jasper?" I asked

He shook his head "He'll find out when you get back. And I have a tracker for you so I will always know where you are if you don't take it off okay?"

I nodded "But what if I die?" I asked

"You'll be fine. Don't get caught by the one with the mask" he said

"Why?"

"Because he kills before he listens" Grandpa said "And you'll where a mask too. Many of them will surely recognize you"

"Grandma is going to be so upset" I said

"I know how to handle her Rose. It will be fine" he said


End file.
